New Girl
by Tinyperson29
Summary: New! Everything is new! New friends, school, house and so much more. Will Regina be able to cope? Will she be able to ignore all the stares she gets, walking to and from home, and at school? Being the new girl sucks. Will she be able to handle it? Better question is, have you seen the new girl?
1. New Girl

**Hi! I am a new writer. I would appreciate it if you guys could give me reviews so I would know how to make my story better. Thanks!**

"Regina!"

"Regina, get up!"

Regina groaned. _What time is it?_ She thought "Regina get up, you have 20 minutes to get ready for school!" her mother yelled from downstairs.

Oh shit. Why didn't she wake me sooner? Regina sat up "I'm up" she yelled back. Did she say 20 minutes? Regina looked at the clock 8:10. Crap. Regina ran to the bathroom. She grabbed the handle and it was locked.

"Zelena! I have 20 minutes!"

"Hold on!"

"Mom, Zelena holding up the bathroom!" Regina yelled downstairs. No reply. "Daddy, Zelena holding up the bathroom!"

"Zelena, hurrying up, your sister only has 20 minutes." Henry stated.

"Hold on!" Zelena replied.

Regina ran downstairs. "Regina stop running!" Cora said.

Regina went into the kitchen and turned on the faucet, knowing, if water runs somewhere, water anywhere else would be cold. "Reginaaaa! Okay, I'm getting out, just stop it with the water!" Zelena yelled.

Regina walked back upstairs, with a smug expression, walking to the bathroom. "You little brat" Zelena said as she walked past her. Regina looked at the clock in the bathroom and saw that it was 8:15. "Arghhh". She brushed her teeth and started applying her makeup. Eyeshadow and lip balm since she has to be there at 8:30. She went to her bedroom, and decided a pair of black jeans and a dark purple blouse would suffice for her first day. She went into her closet to find some shoes. Deciding to go with leather black boots. _Ding!_ Regina grabbed her phone, and looked at the message, she received from her best friend Jefferson. _I miss you! Have a good first day!_

Regina smiled. _I miss you too_

"Regina, come on you don't want to be late on your first day." Cora stated from downstairs.

"Coming!" She grabbed her purse, coat and her book bag. "Sorry daddy." Regina stated coming out of her bedroom and bumping into her father.

"It's fine, have a good first day." Her father replied.

"Regina, I'm in the car." Her mother yelled walking out the front door.

"Thanks daddy, I'll see you, once I get home." Regina said and started walking downstairs.

"Love you, princess." Her father called.

"Love you, too." Regina replied walking out the front door.

She got into the passager seat of her mother's Mercedes. "Okay, let's go." Regina said to her mother.

"What took you so long? First impressions matter, dear. What are you wearing?" Her mother said, looking at her outfit in disapproval.

"Its all I could put together. I only had 20 minutes, to get ready. Correction, 15 minutes because of Zelena." Regina replied to her mother.

"Could have gotten up sooner." Cora muttered

Regina rolled her eyes at her mother. "Should have woken me up sooner." Regina muttered. "Well mother, first impressions matter, so we can either be late and you can pick out my outfit or we can be there on time and just forget about it?" Regina replied.

Her mother sighed. "Let's go."

Regina felt good. Winning a battle with her mother always made her fill good. But even though she felt great, she still felt nervous. She just wants to get good grades and have good friends, but what if the curricular is harder than at her old school? What if she doesn't make friends? What if everything goes wrong? What if..

"Regina would you stop with the tapping." Her mother said.

"Sorry." Regina replied. She absentmindly started to do it again. What if I don't fit in? What if I don't…

"Regina would you please stop!" Her mother said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it." Regina said.

"What has you tapping you foot so much?" Her mother asked.

"Im just nervous." Regina said.

"About what? Being at a new school?" Cora questioned.

"Yes, I don't know anyone there, I don't know if I will fit in. I don't know if the curricular is harder." Regina expressed.

"Just think, no one knows you there. You can start new, you can choose your reputation. And not be judge. And if you don't fit in then you don't fit in. Don't try to fit in because you shouldn't be something that you are not. And Regina, you are very smart, so I think you can handle the schools curricular." Cora said, trying to ease her daughters nerves.

"Thanks. So just be myself and try not to fit in and be something I am not." Regina smiled, feeling better.

"Exactly, just be your smart, beautiful, and sassy self. Just maybe not to much sass." Cora looked at her daughter knowingly.

Cora stop the car. "Why'd you stop?" Regina asked and look at the window, and sighed, seeing the school.

"Just remember what we talked about." Cora said

"Thank you, mother. See you after school." Regina said getting out of the car.

"Regina, your car should be at the house once you get back home." Cora said.

Regina smiled. "Okay, I don't have to ride with you anymore." Regina sassed.

"Don't forget to stop at the principle office." Cora reminded her daughter.

Okay, see you later. Regina smiled and straighten up being bent at the waist to lean on the window.

She turned around and saw some students looking at her. Regina place some of her hair behind her ear and started to walk inside. Realizing that she doesn't know were the principle office is, she decided to ask. "Excuse me, could you point me to the principles office?" Regina asked a group of boys. They just stared at her. "Excuse me?" She decided to ask again.

"Hello, love. Killian Jones." One of the boys outstretched his hand for her to shake. The group of boys was just staring at her. She looked at his hand , then back up at him. "Could you just point me to the principle office?" Regina asked.

"Sure thing." Killian replied. "I'll be back." He said to the group of boys that kept staring at Regina as she and Killian walked away.

"Who is that?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I don't know must be some new student." David replied.

"Emma, someone trying to steal Killian." Marion said.

"Who?" Emma asked confused. Emma turned around and saw some girl walking with Killian. "Who the hell is that?" Emma asked.

"Some new student." Tink replied.

"But why is she with Killian?" Emma asked with her eyes narrowed, feeling slightly jealous.

"Probably needed some help." Robin responded, trying to defuse the situation. He looked at his ex-girlfriend, who looked happy about Emma being jealous. Marion was always trying to start something. But he had to admit the New girl is really beautiful, with her long hair and her purple blouse that shows off her breast well. And those skinny jeans that shows off her ass.

"Hmmm." Emma responded.

"So here it is, love." Killian stated as they walked to the door of the principles office.

"Thank you." Regina said as she knocked. She could still feel his eyes on her as she knocked but decided to ignore it.

"Come in." Called someone from the inside.

Regina opened the door and walked in. "Hi, I'm Regina Mills." Regina stated as she held out her hand.

"Well hello Regina, I'm the principle of Storybrooke High. Mr. Blanchard." The principle replied. Holding her hand a little longer than necessary and taking in her body slowly. Lingering in inappropriate places.

"Well I was told that I had to come here. To get my schedule and be escorted to my first class." Regina said trying to get his attention back on her eyes.

"Ah, very well. Here is you schedule and follow me to you first class of the day." Mr. Blanchard said handing her the schedule and walking to the door.

Regina walked behind the principle trying to see around the school. Trying to get familiar with the school. She looked down at the schedule and saw that she had Chemistry first. "So Miss Mills, where are you from?" Mr. Blanchard asked as they turned a corner.

"New York, sir." Regina answered polite not really wanting to engage in a conversation.

"Wow, what brought you to StoryBrooke?" Asked the principle.

"Why does it matter?" Regina muttered to herself.

"What was that?" He asked as they walked to the door of the classroom.

"Nothing." Regina said as she walked in, wanting to end the conversation.

"Hello." An older man said at the front of the class.

"Mr. Gold, this is Regina Mills. She is our new student and this is her first class." Mr. Blanchard explained.

"Ah, yes Miss Mills, go ahead and take a seat By Katrina. She looked around the class room and notice that everyone is staring at her.

"Umm, okay." Regina said tucking her hair behind her ear, going to where the teacher was pointing to a student seating at a table by the window.;

Regina took a seat putting her bag under the table. "Hi, I'm Katrina but everyone calls me Tink." Katrina said with a friendly smile. As everyone kept there eyes on Regina.

"Okay class, let's get back to work." Mr. Gold stated as he continued to talk about an experiment the class is doing.

"So, you must be the new girl, everyone is talking about." Tink said.

"Guess so." Regina replied.

"New girl is hot." Regina heard someone whisper behind her.

Regina turned around and look at the guy talking to his partner about her and glare at him. "Really, talking about me while I am right here?" Regina asked.

The two boys looked up and shrugged. Regina just sighed and turned back around. "Okay, that is the experiment. Let me know once you are done. You may go and get your supplies." Mr. Gold stated.

"I'll go get them." Regina said to Tink. Regina got up and went to the supply area. And started to get the supplies needed for the experiment. Which she already did, at her old school. As she was headed back to her seat, she bumped into someone. "Sorry." Regina stated as she looked up and got lost in the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

"It's fine." He said as he looked up and saw the most beautiful girl…no woman he had ever seen.

Marion looked to see what was taking so long. "What is Robin doing?" She muttered. Marion looked at him and saw him staring at the new girl. What is he doing? Marion felt jealousy run though her as she walked over and grabbed Robins arm and pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his. Robin pulled back. "I was wonder what took you so long babe." Marion stated as she saw, Regina was her name, walk away.

"Marion, what are you doing? And don't call me babe." Robin stated as he walked off. Marion following him back to their table.

"Mr. Gold, can I change partners?" Robin asked from across the room.

"May I ask why?" Mr. Gold asked.

Robin had to think. Tell the truth or make up a lie. "I don't like Marion, she keep trying to distract me." Robin answered truthfully. Marion gasped.

"Robin." Marion stated.

"Umm." Mr. Gold looked around the room. Might as well. "Katrina could you switch with Robin?" Mr. Gold asked smiled.

"But sir." Katrina sighed.

"If you don't want to I could." Regina found herself saying. Why, why would I say that.

"No, it's fine, plus you don't want to be lab partners with Marion." Regina looked at the girl sat next to Robin, who was glaring at her. Marion, the girl that kiss the guy so called Robin. What did I do for that look?

"Okay. I'll switch." Katrina said as she grabbed her stuff and switch places with Robin.

Robin looked at his new lab partner that was the girl he bumped into. "Hi, new lab partner." Robin stated smiling.

"Hi." Regina said not paying attention to Robin but to the experiment.

"My name Robin, Robin Locksley." Robin said still smiling.

Regina looked up and saw the most adorable dimples she had ever seen. "Regina, Regina Mills." Regina said smiling back. Concentrate Regina. "Let's do the lab." Regina said trying to look back at the experiment but finding it hard when he is still smiling at her like that. Finally she looked back down.

Marion glared at Regina. "Marion would you please help?" Tink asked.

"Why should I?" Marion asked annoyed.

"Because you are my lab partner whether you like it or not." Tink said and looked up to find her looking at something. Tink follow her gaze. Saw that she was looking at Regina who was smiling at Robin, who was smiling back. Tink sighed. "You and Robin aren't together anymore." Tink said. Thinking back to when Robin broke up with Marion because he caught her cheating on him.

"Me and Robin are together we are just on a break. Why is he smiling at her like that? She isn't even that pretty." Marion growled.

"Who are we talking about?" Killian asked as he and Emma turned around.

"Regina." Marion said with disgust in her voice and an eye roll. "Why are they still smiling at each other? She isn't even that pretty." Marion scoffed.

"Are you true about that? Because so far I think she is the hottest girl in school." Killian said looking at Regina's body.

"Really, Killian." Emma rolled her eyes.

"What? Have you seen the new girl?" Killian asked

"Yes, I have. I can admit that she is hot but really." Emma stated.

"What? Who would be hotter?" Killian asked.

"Umm, okay. I don't have an answer." Emma said as Killian smirked at her.

"Okay, that is just not true. What about me? I am way hotter than her." Marion said.

"Umm, keep believing that." Killian said as Marion looked at him then threw her beaker at him that had a clear substance in it.

"What the hell!?" Killian yelled.

"Be quiet it is just water." Marion said with a scowl. Then an idea came to her. And she smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Asked Tink.

"Oh nothing." Marion answered standing up and walking over to the supplies. Grabbing what she needed.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma as she came over. "Is that acid? What are you doing, Marion?" Emma questioned again. Marion went to a faucet and added water to the acid. Marion walked past where Regina and Robin were. And dropped the substance on Regina's shirt.

"What the fuck?" Regina and Robin shouted. Mr. Gold stood up and looked at what Marion dropped on Regina.

"You need to take off your shirt, now. That is acid it is going dissolve your skin." Mr. Gold yelled.

"What the fuck?" Regina yelled as she unbuttoned her shirt and took it off and throw it in the sink and turned on the faucet.

"Holy shit. Hotter than I thought." Killian said.

"Fuck that is hot!" Graham said.

"If you got'em flaut'em!" Emma said.

Everyone eyes were on Regina as she looked down and saw that she was in a red lace bra. Forgetting to put on a tank top under her blouse, since she was rushing. "Fuck!" Regina said as she turned away from everyone.

Mr. Gold handed her is jacket and she covered herself. "What happen?" Mr. Gold asked.

"That is what I like to know." Regina said turning to Marion. "What the fuck happen?" Regina said casting the girl daggers.

"No need to swear, Miss Mills." Mr. Gold said.

"You aren't the one stood in a classroom without a shirt on." Regina sassed. "What happened?" Regina asked for the hundred time.

"I was walking pass and it fell on you. It has a mixture of water in it as well. So it shouldn't cause any fatal convictions." Marion said with wide eyes.

"Why did you have Hydrochloric acid in the first place, it wasn't apart of the experiment?" Regina said with a cold gaze on Marion.

"I, I, uhh. Why were you smiling at Robin, my boyfriend?" Marion asked trying really hard not to break eye contact with Regina but her stare was so intense.

"Really, Marion? So because I smiled at someone you, threw acid on them?" Robin asked so confused. "And I am not your boyfriend!"

Regina walked out of the classroom. What the fuck is wrong with people.

 **As I said before I am a new writer. So I would like to hear what you guys think of the story and if I should continue. Please review.**


	2. Accidents Happen

**Back with another chapter. I didn't tell you guys a lot about this story. I read this story about Robin being a new student and new to everything, I thought I would give it a twist and have Regina be the new person. I don't know when Regina and Robin will finally be a couple but it will be soon.**

 **Also you know I like reviews, it keeps me writing knowing you guys like the story or their should be changes.**

 **Anyway to the story!**

Regina was walking around the school, calling her mother. "Hello?" Her mother said over the phone.

"Mom, could you come pick me up?" Regina asked.

"Why? What happened?" Cora as concerned.

"Some jealous bitch split acid on my shirt and I had to take it off. I don't have another shirt and I would really like to take a shower, also." Regina said

"Are you alright?" Cora asked concern in her voice.

"Yes, but I need a shirt and a shower, please come pick me up." Regina begged.

"Okay, well I be there in 15 minutes." Cora said.

"Thanks mom." Regina said relieved.

"Yeah and Regina?" Cora said.

"Yes ma'am." Regina replied.

"Watch your mouth." Cora said remember her daughter's early statement.

"Sorry, see you soon." Regina said with a grimace.

"Bye." Cora stated and hung up.

 **XXX**

"Marion, what is wrong with you?" Robin said, anger radiating through him at Marion actions.

"What? Robin, she was flirting with you. You are my boyfriend." Marion said with a cold gaze.

"I am not your boyfriend, and she was not. She was being polite, something you need to learn how to be." Robin responded walking out.

"Robin, where are you going?" Marion said grabbing his arm.

"Don't touch me." Robin jerked his arm away from her.

"Fine, go back to that little bitch!" Marion yelled as he walked away.

 **XXX**

"Regina! Regina, where are you!?" Robin yelled. Robin was running down the hallway. He turned a corner and bumped into someone, knocking them on their ass. "I am so sorry." Robin said.

Regina looked up at Robin and saw him staring at her chest. Regina looked down and saw that the jacket had fell from her shoulder, showing him her red bra. "Shit." Regina stated.

"Sorry." Robin said averting his eyes and helping her up.

"It's fine everyone has seen it." Regina stated annoyed as she adjusted the jacket.

"Are you okay?" Robin asked once she adjusted the jacket.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Regina stated looking down at her feet.

"Shouldn't you be with Marion." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Why?" Robin asked confused.

"Isn't she you girlfriend?" Regina asked confused.

"No. No, Marion is not my girlfriend. She used to be. But I broke it off." Robin responded.

"Oh." Regina said with a smile. So he's single? "It just she kissed you."

"Well that because I was talking to you." Robin said with a smirk.

That was the sexiest smirk Regina had ever seen. "Oh." Regina said understanding now. "You probably shouldn't be my lab partner anymore." Regina said sadly.

"Why?" Robin asked confused again.

"Because of Marion, if she would dropped acid on me than what more could she do?" Regina asked.

"I don't want to be anyone else's lab partner." Robin said truthfully as he moved closer.

"Why?" Regina asked as she moved closer to him wondering what he meant by that.

"Because I get to work with the most beautiful girl in school." Robin said inches away from her now.

"That just... not true." Regina said looking down hiding the redness of her cheeks.

"But It is." Robin said looking down at her lips. She looked up and they were centimeters apart from each other. Regina could feel his breath on her upper lip. He leaned down, his lips ghosting over hers.

"Regina!"

They jump apart. Regina turn around to see her mother looking at her. "Mother." Regina stated. Not realizing that the jacket was open.

"Regina, cover up before someone sees you." Cora said averting her eyes. Regina looked down and hugged the jacket to her body. "What are you doing?" Cora asked focusing on the young man behind her daughter.

"Um, talking." Regina tried in the most convincing voice she had at the moment.

"Hmm." Cora stated eyeing her daughter. "Well I am in the car, you should get your stuff." Cora said and turned around and walked to the car.

Regina turn back around to Robin. "Sorry." He stated. He almost kissed her.

"It's fine." Regina said. "I should go get my stuff." She stated, walking away, back to the classroom.

"Regina." Robin stated. Really wanting to get to know her better.

"Yes?" Regina turned around, looking at the ground then at Robin. He looked so adorable.

Robin ran a hand through his hair. "Would you like to come to Granny's? Me and a couple of friends were going to meet up there after school, to hang out." Robin explained.

"I'll think about it." Regina said smiling at him, walking to the classroom. "Coming back to class?" She asked with a smirk, half way down the hallway.

"Right, yea." He laughed as he caught up with her.

They walked to the classroom, in a comfortable silence. Walking back into the class. "Welcome back Regina and Robin. Thank you for gracing us with your presence." Mr. Gold stated as they walked back in. Regina just rolled her eyes.

"Do you need a boyfriend?" Someone said as they made their way back to their table. Mr. Gold glared at them. Marion glared at Regina.

"No thanks. I can do better than you. So much better." Regina stated as she grabbed her stuff.

"She got ass and sass." Killian said. Gold glared at him.

"And where are you off to Miss Mills?" Mr. Gold asked looking at her.

"I'm going home, unless you want me to stay here shirtless." Regina smirked at her teacher.

"Very well. See you tomorrow, Miss Mills." Mr. Gold stated looking anywhere besides her.

She was walking out, when she remember something. "Robin." Regina stated.

"Yes, Regina." He wondering what she had to say.

"I would love to come to Granny's with you." She stated smiling at him.

As she walked back over. And took his phone off the counter, and gave him her number. "See you later." Regina stated with a smile.

"No fair, how come Locksley gets the new girl." Graham said frowning.

Robin turned around and look at him and smirked.

"Marion, if you can, can you not spill acid on me again. If you wanted to see what was under my shirt, you could have asked." Regina stated smirking at her. "See you all tomorrow." Regina waved.

 **XXX**

"Regina, what were you doing with that boy in the hallway?" Cora asked her daughter.

"I told you we were talking." Regina said. Just wishing her mother would drop it.

"You guys were awfully close to just be talking." Cora stated looking at her daughter than back at the road.

Regina rolled her eyes. "Let's just drop it. Nothing happen." Regina said.

"Okay." Cora said.

"Is my car fixed?" Regina asked. She really didn't want her mother to drop her off.

"Yes, why?" Cora asked.

"I'm just going to hang out with friends." Regina stated.

"Is that boy going to be there?" Cora asked narrowing her eyes.

"Yes, he invited me. That what we were talking about." Regina replied.

"Okay, Regina, can I ask you something and you not freak out?" Cora asked.

"Yes." Regina replied.

"Are you a virgin?" Cora asked after a minute and looked at her daughter, as they pulled into their drive way.

"Mom, why would you asked that?" Regina asked mortified. Shaking her head in disbelief.

"Can you just answer the question?" Cora asked.

"Yes….I can answer the question." Regina replied with a smirk.

"Well?" Cora asked looking at her daughter intently.

Regina was silent for a few seconds, trying to not smile. Knowing that it would only make her mother more nervous.

"Regina!" Cora said in shock. "Not my little one. Not my baby girl. Why did I ask?" Cora asked herself.

"Mom, I am virgin." Regina stated with a smile. "Not that it is any of your business." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"It is my business. But good my baby girl is still innocent." Cora said with a smile as she got out of the car.

After Regina got out the shower and got a new shirt. She laid on her bed with her lounge clothes on and phone in hand. Scrolling through her Instagram, when she got a text message from an unknown number. She looked at the message.

 _Hi, it's Robin._

 _Good to know , care to tell me where Granny's is?_ Regina texted back.

 _118 Main Street_

 _Thanks, when would I need to be there?_

 **XXX**

Robin smiled at his phone. "Are you texting the new girl?" Killian asked in English class, with a smirk.

"The new girl has a name." Robin said still smiling at his phone.

"So her name is Regina?" Killian asked as he leaned over to see who Robin was texting.

"Yes, her name is Regina." Robin said putting his phone back on the desk.

"She's hot. So you invited her to come to Granny's with us?" Killian asked.

"Yes, I invited her." Robin said. "Now, can we focus on English?"

"Mr. Locksley, would you like to enlighten the class what you and Mr. Jones are talking about?" Mr. Glass asked.

"No, sir." Robin responded.

"He was probably talking about the new girl. She is hot. Probably the hottest girl in school." Graham said with a smirk, looking at Robin.

"Really, she is not even that hot." Marion said annoyed.

"She's hotter than you." Graham replied.

"Okay, this is not a debate this is English." Mr. Glass said ending the conversation.

Regina has 15 minutes to get ready to go to Granny's. She went to her vanity and sat down. Applying her makeup. She went for natural colors. And decided to wear shorts since it got warmer since this morning. Deciding to wear a white top with her blue jean shorts and got her white sandals. Putting everything on and putting her hair into a high ponytail, leaving some to frame her face, She grabbed her keys and she left the house.

 **XXX**

Where is she? She was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago. Everyone is here besides her. He turned to look out the window. "Hey she will be here." Emma said. "But for right now do what you are here for and hang out with us." Emma stated.

"Yea, sorry." Robin responded.

"I got to admit, at first I was a little jealous of Regina." Emma stated.

"Was it because she was walking with Killian." Tink asked looking at her best friend.

"That and did you see her when she walked in?" Emma asked looking at her friends wide eyed.

"Emma we saw her." Mary-Margarent replied chuckling at the look on Emma's face.

"I'm with Emma on this, I was a little jealous. I mean she is hot." Tink stated with a chuckle.

"Okay so we all, agree Regina is hot right?" Emma asked laughing.

"I don't." Graham said with a smirk as everyone nodded their heads. Everyone looked at Graham like he was an idiot.

"Regina is not just hot, she is on a whole other level." Graham said.

"Well, thank you. But I don't like people talking about how hot I am when I am not around." Regina said. Making everyone jump. "Did I scare you?" Regina smirked. "Opps." She said.

"You haven't meant the gang." Emma said regaining her composure. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"You said if you got'em flaut'em," pointing at Emma. "Holy shit. Hotter than I thought," pointing at Killian. "Fuck that is hot," pointing at Graham, "that is Katrina but everyone calls her Tink, that is Robin and he said I am the most beautiful girl in school, only two I haven't meant is those to." Regina said pointing at David and Mary-Margarent.

"Well, I'm Mary-Margarent but everyone calls me Mary and this is my boyfriend David." Mary-Margarent replied laughing at the look her friends are giving Regina.

"Sorry." Emma grimaced.

"I may know what you guys think of me and you may know my name but I don't know yours." Regina stated still standing by them.

"That's Killian, Emma, and Graham, you meant the rest of us." Robin said pointing at each person and for the first time since she showed up, he talked.

"Where is she supposed to sit?" Mary asked.

"Well she could always sit on Robbie's lap." Killian answered with a smirk looking at Robin.

"Really Killian, and don't call me Robbie." Robin glared at his friend.

"Or I could just pull up a chair, like Graham did." Regina stated, pulling a chair to the end of the table, with an eye roll.

After everyone has gotten their food, they wanted to know more about Regina. So they asked her questions. "Where are you from?" Killian asked.

"New York" Regina answered with a smile.

"Do you miss you friends?" Tink asked.

Regina's smile faltered. "Yes, I miss them dearly. Mostly my best friend, Jefferson. He was with me since kindergarten." Regina answered truthfully.

"I'm sorry." Mary said sadly.

"It's fine I plan to spend a month in New York with him." Regina said happily.

"But it must have been hard to just uproot your life and move, forget everything you know" Mary stated. Robin but a comforting hand on her knee and squeezed lightly. Regina looked at him and gave a small smile.

"It was but, I just try to think about the new opportunities that come with moving here." Regina stated. Feeling a tingly feeling as Robin rubbed her knee. Regina looked at him again and rose an eyebrow. Robin decided to play with fire and rose is hand higher to her upper thigh. Forgetting about her new friends, Regina took her sandal off and ran her foot up and down Robin's leg. Rising it higher and higher till she came to his crotch.

"Regina?" Emma called. Looking at her and then at Robin.

"Hmm." Regina answered looking at Emma now and putting her foot back in her shoe as Robin removed his hand.

"We were just asking did you want to play truth or dare?" Emma asked with a mischievous smile. Everyone looking to Regina.

"Umm, sure." Regina replied.

"To start of with, let me inform Regina of the rules. If you don't do or answer a dare or a truth, there will be a punishment." Emma said, smiling at her friends.

"Okay, that is simple." Regina said nodding.

"Would you like to go first?" Graham asked, looking at Regina.

"Sure." Regina replied simply as she looked around for her first victim. Deciding on Mary, Regina looked at her. "Truth or Dare?" Regina asked.

"Truth." Mary answered, looking nervous, as everyone groan.

"Really, come on it is not fun if you always pick truth, lass." Killian groaned.

"That's not true!" Mary-Margarent insisted. "I am just going to ease into this, knowing how dares can get intense." She continued.

"Fine, carry on." Killian rolled his eyes.

"Not to offend you, but I don't think you ever had sex." Regina stated bluntly as everyone looked at her with wide eyes and Mary face turned red. "But what is the closest thing sex related you have done?" Regina asked as she ignored the stares and looked at Mary.

"Umm, I, uh, I." Mary stuttered. Looking down at her hands. She looked at David with sorry eyes. "I almost had sex. I, I mean we were almost there but daddy came home." Mary replied shyly.

"Whoa. Good girl gone bad." Graham said with a smirk.

"Truth or dare, Regina?" Mary asked with narrow eyes as she looked at Regina, hoping she can embarrass her.

"Dare." Regina said with a smug look.

"I dare you to… kiss everyone here." Mary-Margarent looked at her. Hoping that she wouldn't did and have to suffer a punishment.

"Okay." Regina stated as she got up with a smirk. She walked over to Killian.

"Whoa lass, as hot as you might be my girlfriend is right here." Killian said looking at Regina, then at Emma, who was looking at Regina. Regina leaned in and kissed his cheek. Regina turned to Emma and kissed her forehead. Tink was next, Regina kissed her hand. Graham, Regina leaned in, Graham closed his eyes, Regina kissed him on the nose, Robin, she kissed his neck, David she kissed his wrist. Regina looked at Mary and leaned in, instead of her cheek as everyone expected. Regina closed her lips around Mary-Margarent's and kissed her. Regina held her lips against hers before she asked for entrance, which was a surprise since Mary allowed her to deepen the kiss. As they tangled there tongues everyone looked at them wide-eyed. Robin trying not to let it show that he is jealous and turned on by the way Regina was kissing Mary. After a moment Regina pulled back, and looked at Mary with a smirk as she made her way back to her seat. Mary sat there stunned at the actions of the raven-hair beauty. Not knowing how to move on from that, Mary asked "Who turn is It?"

"David's" Killian responded still a little taken aback.

"Yeah.. okay." David responed and looked around, and decided to go for Tink. "Tink, Truth or Dare?" David asking looking uncertain.

"Uh, Dare." Tink answered.

"...The next person that walks through the door, I dare you to profess your love you them." David said with a smirk.

"Okay. That should be easy." Tink said looking over at the door as they all turned. "What if it is a girl?" Tink asked feeling a little weird even if it was just game.

"I said the next person, so a girl, a guy you have to process your love to them." David said with a chuckle as he looked at Tink squirming in her seat. They heard the door bell go off and turned around to look at who came in. All their eyes went wide as Regina looked around confused.

"I am not professing my love to him." Tink stated firmly and a scowl planted on her face.

"You don't have to, I can just pick a different dare for you." David hurried to reassure her.

"Good." Tink said as everyone kept their eyes on the person now at the counter ordering. Faces looking disgusted as ever.

"Wait, what? Who is that?" Regina asked confused.

"That is Daniel Colter." Emma gritted it out.

"He is a pain in the ass. He is a rich, spoilt, little brat who doesn't give a damn about anyone's well-being. Does what he wants because Daddy can get him out of trouble. He is a pervert and probably has slept with every girl besides me, Emma, and Mary." Tink went off.

"Robbie! Robbie, is that you?" Daniel asked mock surprise as he walked over to their table. "Well if it isn't the coward that was to scared to get his girlfriend back." Mocked Daniel.

Robin went to get up but felt Regina put a hand on his knee. Both knowing if he did anything, it wasn't going to lead to good things. Regina found in the little time she knew Daniel she already hated him.

"Well, who is this beauty?" Daniel asked looking at Regina. Regina felt like a piece of meat that a dog was waiting to devour. Regina can admitted she sees the allure. But after everything she has heard and the way he is looking at her makes her want to vomit. His hazel eyes full of mischievous, his tee shirt that shows off his muscles well, his hair looking as though if you ran your fingers through it, it well be the softest thing you ever touched, his lips that allure you to just want to kiss him. But no matter how attractive he was, Regina would never give him the satisfaction of being her first.

"No one that you need to know." Emma spat. Daniel looked at her with a smirk. Then back at Regina with a smile.

"I am Daniel Colter. And you are?" Daniel asked smiling at Regina as he outstretched his hand for her to shake. Regina forced a smile.

"I'm Regina Mills." Regina replied shaking his hand. Instead of releasing her hand, Daniel pulled her out of her chair into his arms, and pressed his lips to hers. Regina held up a finger to her friends. Signaling that she could handle herself.

"I don't shake hands with women, I greet them with a kiss." Daniel whispered. He went in for another kiss. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck. As he leaned in for another, Regina raised her knee to his crotch. Hitting him right in the balls. Daniel groaned and fell to the floor. Everyone gasped.

"I don't shake hands with perverts, I greet them with a knee to the dick." Regina said as she made her way over to Daniel. "I be careful if I was you. You need to learn you can't get everything you want."

"Stupid Bitch." Daniel groaned as he cupped his balls and tried not to cry.

"At least I am not a perverted asshole." Regina sassed back. She walked back to her friends. Who were staring at her, baffled.

"Well aren't you fool of surprises. First your sass. Second you kiss Mary. Then you knee Daniel Colter in the dick." Emma said proud, that they found an awesome new friend. Everyone looking at Daniel still on the floor.

"First you have to hear people talk about how hot you are, then get acid thrown on you, then you get sexual assaulted by a arsehole. What else can Regina Mills handle?" Robin joked. He was really impressed by her, maybe a little jealous since everyone has gotten kiss by her except him.

They continued their little game of truth and dare. After about 10 minutes, Daniel finally got off the ground and headed home. They enjoyed hanging out with each other. They got to know each other better and they learned a lot more than expected of Regina.

Like them Regina is 17, February 1st was her birthday. She used to live here when she was so much younger. But when she turned 4, her parents decided to move to New York. Since being back here she doesn't feel like it is old but new. Found out her mother is Cora Mills, a mayor candidate. Her mother being a candidate for the mayor is the reason why she is back. But all she wants is to be a normal 17 year old girl.

 **I will be posting at least once a week. But before I published this story I already had 3 chapters. So should I go ahead and post the third chapter?**


	3. Consequences of your actions

**So here is the third chapter. Three chapters in one week. I don't think I will be doing that again. But anyway. I will let you get to reading.**

Regina is determined to make her second day better than her first. Regina's first day had not gone to plan, but was one of the best days of her life so far. She may have gotten acid thrown on her, but she spent time with her new friends. She may have been kissed by a guy she absolutely hated, but she still had a good time. Regina Mills first day of her new school may have been unexpected but she did enjoy the good times. She may even act on these uncertain feelings she has for Robin.

Regina wakes up to her alarm going off. Deciding to set one since her mother didn't bothered to wake her up in time for her to get ready. She got out of bed and deciding to pick her clothes first, she went into her walk in closet. Since it is September and the weather to starting to get cold. She went for a pair of dark washed jeans and a white and black sweater. Finally deciding on her outfit, she went into the bathroom to get ready.

Finishing with her normal makeup routine, Regina picked up a nude color lip gloss. But then choosing to go with a color that would pop against her skin, she went for red. Red always looked good on her anyway.

She walked out of the bathroom, to change into her clothes for the day. Once she was done, all she had to do was pick out her shoes. Deciding against heels since she had to walk from class to class, she chose to wear a pair of boots that had a thick heel. She had 15 minutes before she had to leave, not wanting to make her own breakfast. Grabbing her purse, backpack, and keys, she got in her car and headed to Granny's.

She went in and order some toast and a hot chocolate with whip cream. After waiting for her order and paying, she went to go sit down at a table by the window. Scrolling through her Instagram feed as she ate her toast and drunk her hot chocolate, Regina saw a picture of her old group of friends. Not being able to see them everyday, not being able to talk to them, really broke her heart. She missed them so much.

"Hey."

Regina looked up to see Robin sitting across from her. Quickly forgetting about her friends. Regina replied with a smile "Hi."

"I saw that you looked sad, and probably needed some cheering up. So, what's up." Robin stated looking genuinely concern.

"Nothing just missing my friends." Regina said putting her phone down. "What brought you to Granny's?" Regina asked.

"Just something to eat for breakfast before I headed to school." Robin said smiling.

The mentioning of school made Regina look at her phone to check the time. Seeing that it was 8:17, she decided to head off to school. "Sorry to make this conversation short, but we should be heading to school." Regina said as she got up. Robin looked at his phone.

"Yeah, we should be heading off." Robin replied getting up as well. They walked out the door. Regina saw that Robin didn't stop in the parking lot, but kept going down the street.

"Robin." Regina called. He turned around to face her. "Would you like a ride to school?"

"No, thanks. I wouldn't like to impose." Robin said with a grateful smile.

"You wouldn't be imposing. I insist." Regina said with a smile.

"Okay." Robin said as he jogged back up to her. Getting in the passenger seat of her car as she got in the driver's. Regina started the car and began to drive off. "Thank you." Robin said looking at her.

"No need to thank me. I didn't want you to have to walk in the cold." Regina said as she looked at him then back at the road.

"I could've handle it, I walk anyway if I don't have a ride" Robin said looking out the window.

"Who is your usual ride?" Regina asked curious.

"Usually it would be Emma, but Emma picks up everyone. Which means her car is crammed with all our friends. Me, Killian, Tink, and Graham. Not very fun." Robin answering remembering all the times they would fight over space. They would basically be sitting on top of each other.

"Well, don't you have a car?" Regina asked looking at him, then back on the road.

"I mean I would if my 18th birthday would come. My parents said they would get me a car." Robin said.

"Well if you want to stop going with Emma, then I could give you a ride." Regina offer. Looking at Robin as he smirked at her.

"What?" Regina asked.

"Repeat the second part of what you just said." Robin said still smirking.

"I could give you..." Regina eyes widen as what she just said registered in her mind. Regina blushed. "I didn't mean it like that." Regina looked at Robin as he continued to smirk. Making him want to squirm in his seat. Regina stated "But I would always be up for that as well."

Robin looked at her wide-eyed and cleared his throat. But then deciding to play it cool, so he doesn't embarrass himself. Robin put his hand on her thigh and rubbed it.

Regina cleared her throat. Seeing that her plan had backfired, and she was the one squirming. Regina looked at Robin, saw him smirking at her. Before he pulled his hand away and looked up as she stopped and saw that they were at the school.

"Thanks again for the ride." Robin said as he got out. Regina stayed in the car as she went over what just happen.

 **XXX**

Okay, it is first period. All I have to do is make it through this and the rest and I would have officially gotten through a day of school. Regina thought to herself as she walked into Chemisty. Taking a seat at her table. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. One minute till class starts.

"Hi"

Regina looked up and saw Robin taking a seat at their table. "Hi." Regina said looking down. Not really wanting to talk after what they said and what he did in the car. The knowledge Regina received from her other relationships is that boys only want one thing, and one thing only.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked. Not knowing what is going on. They were okay this morning. What's different? Robin thought. What if he overstepped when they were in the car. "Regina, I'm-"

"Good Morning, students." Mr. Gold said, catching the attention of his students as he started the class.

Robin was vaguely listening as he thought of a way he could make it up to her. Knowing that he should start off with a sorry...Maybe even tell her how he really feels.

Robin had never seen a more beautiful girl in the world. He doesn't want her for just her beauty and body, but also her personality. Her personality is just as beautiful as her body. Her wittiness, intelligence, fire, but most of all her big heart. She cares, might not show it but she does care. Robin wants her heart. He will go through anything to get it.

"Regina." Robin whispered trying to get her attention away from the video the class is watching and on to him. "Regina." He whispered again. No reply. "Regina."

"What!" Regina whispered annoyed. Knowing what he is going to say.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfo-" Robin started but was interrupted by Regina.

"Robin I honestly don't care. Nothing happened. Nothing is going to happen. Every boy wants a girl for their body. That's also all you want. So maybe it is better to just be friends and nothing more." Regina said. Robin sat their shocked. He didn't have a reply, couldn't even defend himself. He just sat there.

 **XXX**

Not a word was exchanged between them the rest of the class period. Robin was getting tired of it. He wanted to tell her how he felt. But he couldn't do it when she wasn't talking to him. She hasn't talk to him since he tried to apologize in first period, and it was now the end of third period. He saw her walk out of the class to her locker. Getting her things she started to walk to her next class.

He couldn't handle it anymore he needed to talk to her. When she started to walk past him, he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the janitor closet.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked trying to get her hand back. Robin placed her where she was facing the door and his back was to it, so she couldn't get out.

"Regina, we really need to talk." Robin said. As he grabbed her stuff out of her hands and sat it down on the shelf.

"No, we don't." Regina stated reaching for her things.

"Yes, we do." Robin said placing his hands on her waist, effectively stopping her. "Regina, I am sorry for acting the way I acted. It made you uncomfortable and I am sorry. I don't want you for you body, that is a lot of boys but I am not like them. I want you for your wittiness, fire and your heart. I don't just want what's on the outside but what is on the inside. You are a beautiful person inside and out. I mean are you hot? Yes, hot as hell actually." Robin said earning a chuckle from her. "But I want your heart, that big caring heart you have. And I don't want to just be friends, I want to be so much more than just friends. Regina Mills, will you give me the honor of getting to now you better?" Robin asked. Looking into her eyes smiling.

Regina looked at him. Processing his words, and believing them. She knew he doesn't want her for her body, but that was the way she was treated in other relationships. That is her perspective on all boys. She hears people talk about her, how hot she is or beautiful. They don't care about her. But Robin does.

Regina grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, crashing her lips to his. Robin was shocked to say the least but responded immediately. There was an electric charged that ran through both their bodies. The jumped apart. Looking at each other, wondering what it was. But knowing that he wanted to feel it again, Robin pulled her by the waist to him firmly. Pressing his body into hers. And crashing his lips to hers. Keeping one hand on her waist and moving his other hand to her hair. Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through Robin's hair. Robin traced his tongue at the seam of her lips, asking for entrance. Regina granted it immediately. Regina moaned as he slide his tongue into her mouth, tracing over ever inch of her mouth. Becoming breathless, she pulled away. "Robin we really should..." Regina was cut off by another kiss. But this one lighter and only a few seconds. "We really should be getting to class." Regina stated looking into his eyes, not really wanting to leave his embrace.

"Yea." Robin said. But really wanting to kiss her one more time. Regina started to disentangle herself from Robin. Grabbing her binder and heading for the door. Once her hand was on the door handle, she was pulled back, her back colliding with a muscular chest.

"Robin, I thought we agreed that we would go to class." Regina said chuckling.

"Please, just one more?" Robin asked kissing her neck. "I'm already addicted, plus you never answered my question." Robin reasoned. Regina turned around in his arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaning in. Kissing him sweetly first, but the kiss soon became heated. Regina bit his lip. Robin pulled her against him, groaning as she brushed against his arousal. Regina pulled away again, smiling, likening the effect she has on him.

"Robin we really should be getting to class." Regina tried to be stern but her effort was worthless as she looked up and started to smile.

"But you never answered my question, will you give me the honor of getting to know you?" Robin asked. Regina rose to her tippy toes and kissed him, pulling away before he could deepen it.

"Does that answer you question?" Regina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Absolutely, but lets just make sure that you are okay with it." Robin said as he leaned in to kiss her again. Regina didn't care, she might have told him that they should go to class but that is mostly so they don't get caught. But there is no where she would rather be then with Robin.

As they deepen the kiss, the door opened. They jumped apart. Regina rolled her lips into her mouth. "You guys aren't supposed to be in here." The janitor said.

Not really knowing what to say, Regina just said "Sorry." They started to leave but the janitor called them back, handing them her binder that they had forgotten about on the shelf. Regina looked at Robin and started laughing.

"What?" Robin chuckled nervously.

"You have lipstick all over your lips." Regina said as she began to rub it off. Robin laughed after she finished cleaning him. "Let's go to class." Regina said, pulling him behind her. Robin pulled her to him and wrapping his arms around her from behind. Laying his chin on her shoulder as they walked to class.

"Regina, does this mean you are my girlfriend?" Robin asked curiously.

"I don't know. You didn't ask for me to be your girlfriend. You asked if I would let you get to know me." Regina stated truthfully.

"Isn't it the same thing, plus you kissed me. So you want to be my girlfriend." Robin said. Regina turned around, looking at him in disbelief.

"Just because a person kisses you doesn't mean that they want to be in a relationship with you. I was just touched by your words. I was caught up in the moment." Regina scoffed. "And that is not how you ask someone to be your girlfriend." Regina added as she began to walk away. Robin grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and got on one knee.

"Regina Mills, will you give me the honor of being able to call you my girlfriend?" Robin asked sincerely.

Regina thought about it for a moment. She really wanted to be Robin's girlfriend. "Yes." Regina answered smiling.

"Really?" Robin asked.

"Yes, really." Regina stated. She pulled him up into a tender kiss. As they broke away, they began to walk to their class

"I was just joking earlier." Robin stated.

"Well it wasn't funny." Regina said rolling her eyes.

"You know it was funny." Robin said grabbing her waist, tickling her sides.

"Robin. Robin, stop." Regina said giggling as he relentlessly tickled her. "Please. Robin." She was bent over in laughter as Robin tickled her from behind. "Robin, please." Regina pleaded. Robin let up as the classroom came into view. "Thank you." Regina said licking her lips. "Hold on." Regina said as they passed a bathroom and she went inside. She looked into the mirror, proving what she thought. She doesn't have her lipstick on because Robin kissed it off. Regina reapplied her lipstick and caught back up with Robin as they headed to the classroom door.

"And why are you two late?" Their history teacher asked, looking irritated. "And who are you?"

"We have no excuse for being late, and I'm Regina Mills, your new student." Regina stated taking an open seat by Robin.

"Well, I'm Mr. Leroy" he introduced himself. And then proceeded with the class.

Robin wasn't paying attention, he was staring at Regina. She was his girlfriend, he couldn't believe it. All he could do was look at her and be amazed. It seems a little creepy but she is his girlfriend, plus it is hard not to look at her.

Regina could feel someone staring at her. She turned to look at Robin, who was staring at her, she blushed and turned to look back at the front. She could feel him staring. She pulled out her phone.

Robin felt his phone vibrate, he pulled it out and read the text. _Your staring._ Regina texted him.

 _Did you really expect me not to? Your beautiful, plus your my girlfriend now._ Robin responded

 _Stare away._

Robin put his phone in his pocket and continue to stare at her. He wonder what she would be doing after school, maybe she could come over. Maybe he would introduced her to his parents. What if she wasn't ready for that? They don't even know each other, like really know each other. Robin really wanted to get to know. He pulled his phone back out and texted Regina. _Meet me at Granny's after school?_

Regina felt her phone buzz. She read the message. _Sure._ Regina put her phone back in her pocket.

They only had a few minutes left of class, since they got there late. Robin continued to stare as Regina continued to listen to the lesson for the rest of class.

The bell rung. It is lunch time now. Robin walked out of the classroom with Regina to her locker. As she put her things away, Robin just stood there, waiting. After she was done, she closed her locker and they started to walk to the cafeteria. They got in line to get there food, and walk to Robin's table, where all their friends were.

"Hey" Emma said.

"Hi" Regina and Robin said as they sat in the last two seats by the wall.

"That's werid" Tink said.

"What?" Robin and Regina said in unison.

"That." Tink said.

"What?" Robin and Regina said as they looked at each other.

"Whoa, that's freaky." Emma said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Regina and Robin said together in confusion.

"Okay, stop it." Tink said.

"Yea. You guys talking at the same time and saying the exact same thing." Emma added.

"Oh, sorry." Robin and Regina stated. They looked at each other and started laughing.

"Maybe you guys just shouldn't talk." Graham said, added to the conversation.

"Anyway, how is your official first day so far?" Tink asked.

Regina looked at Robin and smiled. "It's been good." Regina answered.

"What was that?" Mary asked looking at Regina. Regina looked at her and blushed. Regina looked down feeling embarrassed.

"What was what?" Emma asked looking at Mary. Then at Regina.

"Do you want to say something Regina?" Mary asked smirking. Regina looked at Robin for an answer, Robin just shrugged.

"No" Regina said unconvincing, which only caused suspicion.

"Are you sure?" Mary asked raising an eyebrow.

"What going on?" Tink asked.

"What don't you ask Regina?" Mary replied.

"Nothing going on." Regina replied quickly looking at Robin for help.

"Yea, nothing." Robin stated looking at Regina.

"Something happen and your not telling us." Mary said looking at the both of them.

"I like my privacy." Regina said.

"So something did happen." Emma stated more of a statement than a question.

"No." Robin and Regina said in unison. Everyone smirked at them.

"Something happened between you to." Emma said confidently.

"Nothing happened." Regina said.

"What happened?"

"What did you to do?"

"Something happened."

They all started to ask question about what happen. Robin finally broke. "We kissed." Everyone stopped talking and smiled. Regina looked at Robin in shocked.

"Aww. That so adorable. You guys would be an adorable couple." Mary gushed.

"Really Robin?" Regina asked annoyed.

"What? It was a lot of pressure." Robin tried to explain.

"When?" Mary asked.

"When, What?" Regina asked.

"When did you guys kiss?" Tink asked giddy.

"Before last period." Robin replied. Regina scoffed. Robin turned to look at her and shrugged.

"Might as well tell them we made out." Regina said sarcastically.

"Way to go, mate." Killian said.

"Wait, you guys made out?" Mary asked looking shocked.

"Aww, you guys should get together. You would be cute." Tink gushed.

"Can we talk about something else?" Regina asked embarrassed.

"No." Emma replied with a smirk. Regina rolled her eyes.

"So, are you guys a couple now?" David asked. Everyone turned their eyes on Robin and Regina.

Robin turned to Regina, seeing as she didn't want to tell them about the closet incident, he would let her tell them if she wanted to.

"Yea." Regina whispered, blushing.

"That's adorable." Mary said as she got up and went to hug Regina. Regina awkwardly reciprocated.

"Robin, would it be weird knowing that you kiss the same lips that were kissing Mary's and tangling with the same tongue that was down Mary's throat?" Killian saying smirking, receiving a smack from Emma.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Well, I understand why Mary didn't protest." Robin said smirking. Causing Regina and Mary to blush.

"Not so bad yourself." Regina said.

"You guys should kiss." Graham suggested.

"Really." Robin said, shaking his head at his friend.

"You just like to see Regina kiss people." Killian said smirking.

"Who doesn't? It is sexy as fuck." Graham replied.

"Um, I right here." Regina said chuckingly. Causing Graham to blush.

"So, are you guys going to kiss?" Mary asked.

Regina looked at Robin, who just shrugged and pecked Regina's lips. "Come on, better than that." Graham complained.

Regina leaned in, placing a gentle but long kiss against Robin's lips. Robin asked for entrance. Which shocked Regina seeming as she thought they would keep it pg-13, but she allowed for him to deepen the kiss. As he slid his tongue into her mouth, Robin placed his hands on Regina's neck and waist, pulling her up to stand as he stood. Sliding his hands down Regina's body over her breast causing her to let out a soft moan. He got to her hips and pulled her to him. They heard whistles and cat calls not just from their table, as the kiss got heated. Getting lose in their kiss. They finally broke apart to breathe before Robin placed gently pecks against Regina's lips. Finally they sat back down, Regina blushing and Robin smirking at her.

Across from the cafeteria they didn't notice Marion staring and getting angrier by the second. Marion thought they shouldn't be together it is supposed to be her and Robin, Maid Marion and Robin Hood. But no it is the Evil Queen and she has stolen Robin Hood. Marion wants revenge. She will make Regina Mills life a living hell. She looked at Daniel, Daniel winked at her.

 **So that is the third chapter. Marion has something planned and it includes Daniel. But what could it be? Will Regina and Robin be able to handle it?**

 **Review for me it keeps me writing.**


	4. Talking it out

**A/N: New chapter. Little angst but you will hopefully enjoy this chapter. Plus sorry for the "long" wait. Leave a review please. Goodbye for now.**

Two weeks. Two weeks and three days since Regina agreed to be Robin's girlfriend. Best two weeks of his life. They have been out together to Granny's and parks. Just getting to know each other. But Robin has yet to ask her on a date. He wants to but that means meeting her parents. Robin has his doubts about her parents not approving of him, mostly her father. What if he thinks he is like all the other boys, like Regina did? He got Regina to give him a shot, he just hopes that her father isn't to hard to prove that he is worthy. That is all the hope Robin needs to ask Regina out on a date.

Robin wakes up at 8:15, determined. Today will be the day that he ask Regina out on a date. Robin gets ready for the day, putting his clothes on and combing his hair. After getting ready he heads downstairs, he only has to wait a few minutes before Regina to picks him up. She has been picking him up since she offered. Not knowing that she actual lives around the corner from him, it only takes her a minute to pick him up from her house, which is a very big house.

"Think of Regina, again." His mother says with a smile. Even though she hasn't meant her yet, her son can't stop talking about her, she feels as though she already knows her.

"You do know that Regina isn't always on my mind, right?" Robin said not even believing himself. Because he thinks of Regina all the time.

"If you say so." His mother replied. "The only thing I hear coming from your mouth is Regina this and Regina that. I feel like I already know the girl when I haven't even met her yet."

"I promise, you will meet her soon, Mum." Robin said knowing his mother wants nothing more than to finally meet the girl that makes her son smile.

Robin phone buzzes. He knows that it means Regina is outside. But he looks at his phone anyway to make sure. And as he thought Regina has text him _Outside._ "See you later, Mum." Robin says getting his stuff as he makes his way to the door and walks out. He gets into Regina's car and is pulled into a passionate kiss, which makes his head spin. But the kiss is over sooner than he would have liked, as Regina pulls back.

"What was that for?" Robin asked, smiling.

"I just miss you." Regina said sheepishly.

"You just saw me yesterday." Robin says smirking.

"And? I miss you. I didn't know I wasn't allowed to miss you." Regina said as she began to drive off, looking pissed.

"I'm sorry, you can miss me as much as you want." Robin said trying to make his girlfriend smile. Robin doesn't know what he did, but she is pissed at him.

Regina doesn't say anything for the rest of the car ride. Not even as they get out to get breakfast together at Granny's. It is killing Robin, knowing that he pissed her off. Usually she would allow him to open her door, but she got out as he made his way to her side. Not being able to handle it anymore as she walked off. Robin grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him. Crashing his lips to her's, as he pinned her between him and her car. Pulling back Robin asked "What is wrong?"

"Nothing." Regina said smirking as she kissed him again and started laughing.

Robin is confused first but after she starts laughing, he finally understand what she was doing. "You little minx." Robin says as he walks off.

"Awe, Robin. Don't be like that. You know I was just playing." Regina said walking after him. "Robin?" Regina asked worried that she may have overstepped. But she doesn't get a reply. "Robin?" Regina says getting pissed because he isn't answering. Robin turns around, walking the few steps in between them, he pulls her by her waist into a passionate kiss. Regina is surprised but reacts to his lips on her's. Robin asks for entrance, which Regina grants immediately. Robin pulls her even closer, not that it's possible, as he deepens the kiss. Regina wraps her arms around Robin's neck. Wanting nothing more than to stay like this forever. But as much as she wishes, her wish is not granted, as Robin pulls away.

"I just had to get you back." Robin said smirking as he walked into the diner. Regina is stunned to say the least. But only smiles as she walks into the diner as well. Sits in their spot, a table next to a window.

"Usual." Granny asked smiling at the couple as she took their order, even though she doesn't have to because they get the same thing every time. Toast and hot chocolate for Regina and Bacon, eggs and a coffee for Robin.

"Actually can I have a Carmel Latte instead of hot chocolate?" Regina asked deciding to try something new, since she rarely drinks coffee. Granny replies with a _Sure thing,_ as she walks off to get their order. "We only have ten minutes to eat." Regina stated.

"Okay." Robin said nonchalantly, remembering what he was so determined to do this morning. What if something goes wrong? What if she already has plans? What about her parents?

"Robin?" Regina calls trying to get his attention. Wondering what would have him so distracted. But she gets not reply. So she calls for him again. Still no reply. He is really deep in thought, Regina thought to herself. As she was beginning to call him again, he asks a question that throws Regina off. "What?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" Robin asked again, looking hopeful. Regina is confused I mean they are already dating, what would a date do. Regina is confused but she appreciates the gesture.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you." Regina says with a smile. As their food comes and they begin to eat they talk more about this date. They will go to a restaurant on Sunday and that he will pick her up. Which Regina laughs because she knows that he doesn't have a car. But Robin tells her that instead of his 18th birthday, his parents are getting him a car tomorrow. They continue to talk and eat. After they are done they head to school. Which is a rather uneventful day.

 **XXX**

Robin is just now getting home, as he receives a text from Emma. _Don't let Regina, go on Twitter._ Robin is confused as he reads the text. Robin texted back _Why._ Slightly worried about why Emma doesn't want Regina on Twitter. Robin doesn't even think Regina has a Twitter. She says that some of the social media apps are stupid. Emma sends him a link. That he clicks on, and it opens up his Twitter app. To a user named Mar Mar. Robin reads the first post he sees. _Regina Mills is a nasty dirty slut. It is only her second day, and she has already kiss three people. There is a picture of her kissing Mary in the diner, Daniel in the diner, and Robin in the school hallway. Who is this? Then it clicks, Robin realizes who is behind this. How did she even get these, Robin thought to himself._

Robin scrolls down, reading over every single comment in disbelief. Why would Marion stoop so low? Attacking his girlfriend on social media. No matter as hard as it might be, he doesn't want to lie to Regina. Knowing that she will be even more hurt knowing that he knows about it, if she ever found out. Better to know from him, then someone else. Robin decides that he will tell Regina himself. Robin gets out of his bed and heads out to Regina's house.

As he gets to Regina's house, he sees two cars. One that is Regina and another one that looks vaguely familiar. Robin walks up her driveway to her front door, but stops as he sees Regina and what looks like Daniel through the front window. He waits as he keeps spying on them. Looks like they are talking but then Daniel looks up, sees Robin and smirks. He grabs Regina's waist, pulls her closer to him. Robin is shocked when all Regina does is put her hands on Daniel's chest and keeps talking. But then Daniel kisses her, and she doesn't pull back right away. Instead of watching and keep torturing himself, Robin runs home.

Another one of my girlfriends betrayed me to be with Daniel Colter, Robin thought as he keeps running until he is home once again and slams his bedroom door. Not wanting to cry but the tears are already streaming down his cheeks, which is strange because he didn't cry over Marion.

 **XXX**

"Daniel! What the fuck?" Regina says as she pushes him off of her after getting over the initial shock of him kissing her again, after asking for forgiveness about how he treated her when they first met and for her friendship.

"Regina, come on you know you want me." Daniel said pinning her against a wall. Regina really thought that he was he to apologize.

"Daniel, get out." Regina says through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Regina don't be like that." Daniel says as he traces his finger against her cheek. Regina flinches away from his touch. "You will never have a chance with Robin now." Regina is confused, but wants Daniel out of her house.

"Get off." Regina says again, pushing his chest, trying to get him off of her, but failing miserably. Daniel is a lot stronger than her and pins her wrist above her head.

Regina hears the faint noise of a car pulling up. She really doesn't want her sister or worse her parents to walk in on this. "Daniel, you have to go, now." Regina stated. No effect, she is still pinned against the wall. It is only when the front door opens Daniel releases her.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cora asked.

"Daniel, get the fuck out." Regina says rubbing her wrist. Daniel walks to the door but looks back at Regina and winks. Then he is gone.

"Do you want to tell me what I just walked in on?" Cora asked looking furious.

"Nothing." Regina replied, trying to forget the situation.

"It didn't seem like it was nothing when I walked into my house to find my daughter pinned against a wall, by a boy. Also telling him to-what were your exact words-oh yeah, to get the fuck out." Cora yelled. Furious to find her daughter in that type of situation but also because she is just downplaying it, and not telling her own mother what happened.

Regina knows her mother is mad, angry, furious, so many words to describe her mother right know. But most of all she sees pain in her mother's eyes. Why pain? "He came over to apologize, then he just kissed me." Regina said not wanting to tell her mother the whole truth.

"That doesn't explain how you got pinned against a wall." Cora stated, knowing that her daughter is not telling the whole truth.

Regina looks around trying to be as delicate as possible, but knowing no matter how hard she tries, her mother will still be furious. Maybe even go after Daniel, make his life and his family's life a living hell. "Mother, how about you sit down?" Regina stated. She watched as her mother walked into the dining room and took a seat. It is now or never. "Well, you remember me going out to hangout with some new friends, right?" Regina ask.

"When?" Cora answered her question with a question.

"My first day." Regina answered.

"Yes, you went to that little diner called Granny's." Her mother answered her previous question.

"Well, while I was there, I had an encounter with Daniel. He was being a little too cocky, and kissed me." Regina stated.

"And?" Cora stated knowing that there is more.

"And he came over, to apologize and ask for friendship. But he looked out the window and smirked, I don't know what he saw but it made him kiss me. Then he...pinned me against the wall. I tried to push him off but he just grabbed my wrist. Told me that I want him and I will never have a chance with Robin." Regina finished. Then realization hit her. What if he saw Robin through the window? "Oh shit." Regina said before she ran out of the house, running to Robin's. God, what exactly did Robin see? On her way to Robin's, she tried to call him, but he doesn't pick up.

Regina knocks on his house's door. No answer. Regina looks at their driveway and sees a car, it has to be his mom's or dad's. Regina knocks again and this time, she hears footsteps coming. A woman, that has to be Robin's mother opens the door.

"Hello, can I help you?" The older woman asked.

"Um, is Robin home?" Regina ask.

"Who are you?" The older woman asked.

"I am so sorry, I am Regina." Regina answered wanting to smile but the urgency of the situation is keeping her from doing it. But she gives a small smile at the woman, that is beaming at her.

"Awe, your Regina. Gosh, you really are beautiful." Robin's mother gushed.

"Thank you, Mrs. Locksley. Is Robin home?" Regina stated but really needing to talk to Robin.

"Oh, call me Caroline. Yes, he is home." Caroline said as she moved away from the door so Regina could walk through. "He is upstairs in his room. Second door on the right." Caroline directed.

Regina runs up the stairs, to the second door on the right. Regina walks in without knocking, and shuts the door. Robin is standing their without a shirt on, stunned by the quick entrance but regains his composure.

"What are you doing in my room? No...What are you doing in my house!?" Robin asked looking furious. He is really upset at what he saw. Regina could have taken a moment to admire his body but at his tone, she couldn't do it.

"Robin calm down, I just wanted to talk to you." Regina replied. "It is not what it looked like." Regina stated.

"What? It didn't look like my girlfriend...ex-girlfriend was kissing Daniel Colter." Robin replied not calming down because that is exactly what he saw.

Regina stood there stunned. The only thing that ran through her mind was Robin calling her his ex-girlfriend. Could he really mean that or is he just letting his anger take over. "Robin." Regina said looking as though she was going to cry. After two weeks, best two weeks of her life, Robin is deciding to end things because of a misunderstanding.

"Don't _Robin_ me, Regina." Robin stated.

"Look, Daniel came over to apologize, then he kissed me." Regina stated.

"Well, it looked like you were enjoying it." Robin said getting angrier by the minute, but he didn't care. He thought Regina was different.

"How could you say that, after the two weeks that we have spent together? Robin, he kissed me." Regina said.

"Regina, I don't have time for this." Robin said as he went to go put a shirt on.

"Robin please, you have to believe me." Regina said still standing by the door.

"I actually don't have to believe you, I just have to believe what I saw. I saw you kiss him or him kiss you, but either way you didn't pull back. Why was he even at your house in the first place?" Robin asked.

"He came over to apologize. I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. I did pull away. You should believe me." Regina said with tears in her eyes.

"Regina, apologize, he came over to apologize but ends up kissing you. You made me look stupid. I thought you were different, i thought you weren't like Marion. But you are exact like Marion!" Robin yelled. Regina stood there shocked. How could he say that? She is nothing like Marion. Why is she still fighting for a relationship he doesn't want? "You know, when we started this _relationship,_ you told me that I am just like other dudes, but in reality you are just like every girl. You are the most manipulative, devious, sneaky, deceitful, beautiful, magnificent, fascinating, stunning girl I have every met." Robin says staring at her in the eyes, but then he walks out of his bedroom, leaving Regina in there by herself.

How? Is all Regina can think. How can someone so kind, say so many things about her that aren't true? Regina is stunned to say the least but walks out of his bedroom with tears in her eyes, knowing that she might have just wasted two weeks of her life.

"I'm sorry, dear. I'll talk to him." Regina is stopped by Caroline voice.

"It is okay, he doesn't want to deal with me. I don't blame him, if the shoe was on the other foot, I would have done far worst." Regina says trying to put a mask on but no matter how hard she tries it hurts to much.

"Regina, he is just confused. He doesn't know what to think. Just give him time." Caroline says trying to comfort the young girl but knows her effort is useless when all she does is smile and turn away, hearing for the front door.

 **XXX**

"Robin!" Caroline yells knowing her son is in his treehouse. As Caroline climbs up, she doesn't get a reply. She is finally in the treehouse and the site she is greeted with breaks her heart, her son sitting looking at nothing but thinking about everything.

"Robin." Caroline states trying to get her son's attention.

"Mum, I thought she was different. I thought she was better than Marion." Robin stated.

"She is better than Marion. But Robin, have you ever thought, maybe you don't know the full story." Caroline stated.

"Mum, you weren't there, you didn't see what I saw." Robin said, remembering everything that he saw.

"But I have been there for the last two weeks. I see the way you smile when you talk about her, how close you two have become. When you just can't wait to tell me and you dad how awesome she is or how beautiful. Do you really want to let that go?" Caroline asked.

Robin thought about it. Does he really want to leave behind the best two weeks of his life? The best girl he has ever known? Does he want to give up Regina? "I have to fix this." Robin stated getting up. "I won't be home until later." Robin said leaving his treehouse and jogging to Regina's house.

Robin gets to her house, he doesn't want to go through her front door, he sees that her bedroom window is open, so he starts climbing. Robin gets to her bedroom window and climbs through. Regina is by her dresser, in a pair of shorts and a tank top. God, she looks gorgeous. Robin just stares for a moment, until he hears her voice. "What are you doing in my bedroom?" Regina ask with a cold voice, keeping her back to him.

"I've come to apologize." Robin says knowing that he has to trend carefully. "I was upset and angry. I was also stupid because I didn't listen to you. I should've believed you. I said somethings I didn't mean. I don't want you to be my ex-girlfriend, I want you to be my girlfriend. I want you to be the person that makes me smile and laughing. I want you to be the person that I think about every day and dream about every night. I want you Regina Mills. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for calling you all those things that aren't true." Robin wanted to continue but was interrupted.

"You're sorry for calling me beautiful, magnificent, fascinating, and stunning." Regina says trying to lighten the mood. Which she does, she gets Robin to laugh.

"No, I'm not sorry for calling you that." Robin says with a smile. "So, are we okay?" Robin ask turning back serious.

Regina turns around, Robin being so close, she pulls him to her, kissing him passionately. Robin backs her into the dresser, reciprocating the kiss. Regina ask for entrance, which Robin grants immediately. As they fight for dominance, Regina starts walking to her bed. Robin feels the back of his knees touch the bed, he sits on the bed and Regina climbs on top of him. They pull away for air, but Regina can't get enough of Robin and pulls him back into the kiss. Robin's hand is on her thighs but moves up and down her body. Regina moans when he skims the side of her breast. It may be the first time he has heard her moan but he already loves the sound. Robin wants to hear more but doesn't know how to do it, so he cups her breast, earning another moan for her. They break away for air and Robin moves to her neck, kissing and sucking until he gets to her pulse point that has her moaning. Regina grinds into Robin, making him groan. Regina can feel Robin's half hard dick, god it feels amazing. Robin pulls Regina closer to him, groaning as she rubs against his dick. Robin wants to take it so much farther but he knows he shouldn't.

"Regina are you a virgin?" Robin asked, which makes Regina rethink everything she was doing. Regina is really embarrassed to answer because what if he isn't?

"Um...I'm... yes." Regina answers. Why is she so embarrassed about this, she is proud that she didn't just give it away, like most girls. "Are you?" Regina asked, it wouldn't make a difference...okay maybe it would but she would still want to be with him.

"Yes." Robin replies. Regina let's out a relieved sigh. "Maybe we should wait. You know make our first time special." Robin said.

Regina nods "Yea." Regina said.

"Regina." Zelena barges through the door, but stops short when she sees her little sister in a boys lap.

"Zelena!" Regina shouts as she jumps out of Robin's lap onto the bed. "Zelena, what do you want?" Regina asked.

"Mom, wants you downstairs for dinner." Zelena said, smirking at her little sister. "Who's this?" Zelena asked walking farther into the room.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Zelena, this is Robin. Robin, this is my annoying older sister, Zelena. Can you get out?" Regina asked more than a little annoyed.

"So, you can make out with your boyfriend?" Zelena mocked.

"Get out!" Regina shouts as she throws a pillow at her sister.

"Okay, I'm going. But your boyfriend is hot." Zelena said as she made her way out of the room but not before Regina throw another pillow at her. "Ow. Stop throwing pillows at me." Zelena called as she went downstairs.

"Well, that was an amazing way to meet your sister." Robin says chuckling.

"Yeah, I know right. By the way, I already met your mother." Regina said cringe a little by the way she met his mother.

"How'd it go?" Robin asked not liking the look on Regina's face.

"Not how I would have liked to meet her. But not bad. She called me beautiful, other than that it was fine." Regina said.

"Why wasn't it fine that she called you beautiful?" Robin asked curious. She really is beautiful, what would make her uncomfortable about someone saying it.

"I don't know, I just don't like it when people compliment me. I don't know what to say. Do I say thank you or just walk away." Regina said.

"But you really are beautiful." Robin said, making Regina blush. Regina looked down trying to hide the blush but when she looked back up all she saw was affection in his eyes. Regina being touched by his words and the look in his eyes, she pulled him in for a passionate kiss. One that shows that no matter what she will always be by his side. One that shows him how much she cares.

Regina pulled away enough so she can speak. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me for saying what the world should know. You truly are beautiful." Robin said.

"No, I meant for being here for me, for being by my side. For being my boyfriend. For so far the best two weeks of my life. Thank you, Robin." Regina said.

Robin grabbed her hands. "Once again, you don't have to say thank you. I want to be by your side, I want to be your boyfriend, and I want to spend as long as you will have me in your life." Robin said, squeezing her hands. Robin placed a hand on her cheek, cupping it. "I like you a lot Regina Mills." Robin said, as he closed the space between them, place a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I like you a lot too, Robin Locksley." Regina said pulling him in for a gentle kiss, which turned heated. Tongues fighting for dominance, hands roaming.

"Regina, will you be-" Her mother started but stopped when she saw the couple.

Regina pulled away and looked at her mother in shock. "Mother." Regina placed some hair behind her ear. "What were you saying?" Regina asked.

"Nothing. Who is this?" Cora asked disapprovingly. Not liking what she just walked in on.

"Mother this-" Regina started.

"That is her boyfriend." Zelena interjected.

"Zelena, was I talking to you?" Before she could answer Cora continued. "No, I was not talking to you. I was talking to your sister. So once again, who is this, Regina?"

"This is Robin." Regina said, worried about her mother's reaction.

"Your boy-friend?" Cora asked, wanting to hear it from her youngest daughter.

Regina looked at Robin. "-yes." Regina answered.

"Hmm." Cora hums. "Will he be joining us for diner?"

"Oh, no ma'am. I have to be home." Robin answered.

"Very well." Cora says as she leaves the room.

"I'll walk you out." Regina said as she and Robin both got up. They walked downstairs together and walked out the front door.

"Well, I am not good at first impressions." Robin says with a chuckle.

"Well, it might be my fault." Regina says.

"Hmm. Can you promise me something." Robin asked.

"Sure." Regina answered.

"Can we always talk out or problems? No matter how upset we are." Robin asked.

"Of course, if you can promise the same thing?" Regina asked.

"I promise to always allow you to talk when we are having problems." Robin promised.

"And I promise to always allow you to talk when we are having problems." Regina promises. Robin pulls her into a kiss. "I'll see you Sunday, if not tomorrow." Robin hums and places three quick pecks on her lips.

"Later." Robin says as he walks away.

Regina watches as he walks away until he turns the corner. Regina walks back into the house, to the dining room, where her family is. "So, that is your boyfriend?" Cora asked. Regina looks around seeing her sister smirking and her father with a confused expression on his face.

 **A/N: That is chapter 4. I hope it is as good as you hoped. Leave a review, keeps me writing.**


	5. Support

Regina was digging through her closet for something to wear. She wanted to WOW Robin. This was there official first date, she wanted to dress to impress. She knew Robin didn't care what she were but she wanted to surprise him. All of her clothes are on the floor, she has no clue what to wear. Should she wear pants? No, that is to casual. Should she wear a dress? Maybe that is a little too dressy. Robin told her wear something comfortable, but she doesn't know what to wear.

She let out a frustrated groan when her phone started ringing. She walked out of her closet to pick up her phone. It is Jefferson, maybe he can help.

"Hello."

"Hey. What are you doing?" Jefferson asked.

"I'm trying to find something to wear for my date."

"Wait, you have a date? Who is the lucky guy?" Jefferson asked intrigued. His Bestfriend has only been there for about two months, she really couldn't have found a guy that quick. Could she?

"His name is Robin Locksley." Regina answered smiling. Regina heard a lot of clicking from her phone. What was he doing?

"Wow. Gina he is hot."

"Jefferson? Did you look him up?" Regina asked frowning. "What have I told you about that? You can't just look up anyone I like." She said slightly irritated.

"He's not really social. Doesn't have a lot of pictures on his twitter page. Some pictures of his family and friends." Jefferson said looking through his feed. He went to see who his friends are and who his friends friends are, he came across this page Mar Mar. "Whoa."

"Is that a good whoa or a bad whoa?"

"What a bitch? Regina have you seen this page Mar Mar?" He doesn't know what his friend has been up to but this girl obviously doesn't like her.

"Is it on Twitter?" Regina asked nervous about what she might found out.

"Holy shit! Regina don't look at the page. You don't want to see-" Regina hung up before he could finish. She opened her twitter page and searched for the user Mar Mar. When she found the page, she was devastated. How could someone be so cruel? She went through every tweet. _She is such a slut. I bet she already fucked twenty guys in school and she has only be there for three weeks._ _Sign up to fuck Slutty Mills!_ There is already over thirty people signed up. _I've already fucked her and god it was easy. She was a good fuck. Daniel said he goes over there everyday to fuck her. OMG...she is such-_

"Stop torturing yourself." Zelena said as she took the phone away from her sister.

"Zelena give me back my phone." Regina said with tears in her eyes. How could they be so mean. Who is behind this? What have I every done to be treated like this?

"No." Zelena said putting Regina's phone in her back pocket. "Jefferson called me. Why would you look?"

"He found it on Robin's page, meaning that Robin saw it. Why wouldn't Robin tell me?" Regina said ignoring Zelena's question. Did Robin not tell her because he thinks the same thing? "Gosh, I am so stupid."

"You aren't stupid. Maybe you should ask Robin before you jump to conclusions."

"Robin should've told me. Now everyone thinks I'm a slut." Regina says with a shake of her head, trying to will the tears away. "Mom said that this is a fresh start. How, when people are going around and spreading rumors?"

"Everything is going to be okay."

"No...no it's not. This is bad. Probably more than half of the school has seen it. People have their opinions. They believe what they want."

"You are right, but when have you ever let someone or something get to you. You don't. You let things roll off your shoulders like it was nothing to begin with. Why start now? Why care what people think of you now?" Zelena tried to reason. She can tell she is getting to her sister. "This is not going to stick forever. As soon as something new comes up, people are going to forget about it." As Zelena finished the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it seeing as you still need to get dressed." She said as she looked her up and down seeing that she just had underwear under her robe.

Zelena walked out and Regina flopped on her bed and just laid there. Regina can distantly hear her sister and boyfriend talking. She wants to talk to Robin, to clear things up. She gets up and walks to the banister. "Robin, can you come here?"

"Ah yeah, sure. Well it was nice talking to you." Robin said as he went to go upstairs after Regina.

"Good luck." Zelena called after.

Robin walked inside her bedroom and shut the door. Regina is sitting on her bed, looking straight ahead. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"Why? Why Robin? Why didn't you just tell me?" Regina didn't want to get into a arguement but she just wanted an explanation. Why didn't he just tell her?

"Tell you what?" Robin had no clue what she was talking about. "Babe, what are you talking about?" Robin moved closer and sat down on the bed beside her.

"You could have just told me about the twitter page. But you didn't. You decided to keep it a secret." Regina moved to stand and started pacing the room.

"Regina, Babe, I was going to tell you. But then Daniel happened and I just forgot. I am sorry you had to find out this way but really, I wouldn't keep anything from you." Robin was surprised that she knew, she wasn't really big on social media. She thought it was a waste of time. But how did she find out, someone must have told her.

Regina looked at him, she looked into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. She just wished it was him that told her. Regina was quiet and didn't say anything just looked at him and he began to worry. "Babe, do you trust me?" Robin had to know, no relationship will work if they don't trust each other.

"I trust you, I just wish you hadn't forgotten to tell me. It would have been a lot easier to handle. But-" Regina sighed before continuing "Now everyone probably thinks I'm a slut."

Robin rushed to assure her. "Our friends won't, they know what happened, and anybody else shouldn't matter because you have us. Plus if anyone says anything just know our friends and I will have your back." Robin hugged her, hoping she is comforted by it.

"Thank you, Robin" Regina raised up on her tip toes and kissed him, gently but showed how much she already cared for him. Robin kissed her back, letting her lead. They pulled apart and Regina hugged him again. "Can we just stay inside, I don't want to go anywhere." Regina said against his chest.

"Sure." Robin said.

After Regina got dressed, they laid out on the bed and watched Beauty and the Beast and ate popcorn. After the movie was over they talked and got to know each other a little more. Robin found out her favorite movie, candy, song, chip or as Robin calls it crisp, also her favorite part about him, in return Regina found out the same stuff about him.

They were just about to watch another movie when someone knocked on her bedroom door. "Come in." Regina called. The door opened and in walked her mother. Her mother was buttoning her wrist cuff on her button down shirt, not noticing Robin. "Regina do you have my Micheal Kors handbag?" She questioned as she walked to Regina's closet almost falling over Regina's clothes that are still on the floor. "Regina why are-" Her mother began before stopping and noticing Robin on the bed with her daughter, both trying hard not to laugh. "Hello Robin"

"Hello Mrs. Mills." Cora only smiled at him before turning back to her daughter and looking at the pile of clothes on the floor.

"Why?" Cora questioned.

"I was looking for something to wear, then me and Robin decided to stay in for the night instead of going out for our date." Regina explained getting up and handing her mother the handbag she was talking about. "I am going to pick them up."

"Good, well have a lovely evening and me and your father are going out." Cora walked out.

Regina began to put her clothes away, Robin got up and decided to help her. As they were putting her clothes away Robin picked up this blue dress that had a zipper that went from your upper thigh to your waist. Robin couldn't believe how much he wanted Regina to show him the dress on her. She would probably look sexy as hell in this dress. It wouldn't show any cleavage but being able to look at her legs would make up for it. _God, this dress would show her wonderful curves. She would look so fucking hot in this dress,_ Robin thought to himself.

"Robin?" Robin came out of his thoughts, hearing Regina call his name.

"Huh?" Robin asked, still looking at the dress. Regina looked down at the dress and finally got on. Regina can admit the dress is sexy and she can't help but to tease him.

"I could show you what the dress looks like." Regina almost laughed at his eager look. Before she crushed his dreams by adding "Some day." Regina actually laughed at the disappointed look he gave her.

"Why not today?" Robin asked with puppy dog eyes. Regina just pulled him closer and kissed him passionately.

Regina pulled apart. "Because I can think about much more enjoyable things that we could be doing." And just like that Robin dropped the dress and began to devour her lips, pushing her backwards until her back hit the wall. Robin pushed his body against hers, moving kisses to her neck. Regina pushed off the wall until Robin began to walk backwards to her bed. When the back of his knees hit the bed, he sat down, pulling her to straddle his lap. Robin began their kisses again, kissing slowly but passionately. Robin started to lean back bringing Regina with him until he lays on his back and Regina lays on top of him. Regina grinds into Robin, making Robin groan at the pressure on his manhood.

As Regina continued to grind on Robin, it made Robin remember something. "Wait, no sex." Regina practically growled. He got her all flustered to let her down by saying no sex. Regina sat up and grind her hips into Robin's. Robin groaned, "Really, that is your response?" Regina only smirked. Robin flipped them over and attacked her neck, making her moan loudly. Robin was determined to leave a mark, he continued to grind on her making her whimper.

Once Robin was satisfied that she would have more than just one mark, he slowed down trailing kisses upwards until he got to her lips, and kissed her. He pulled apart, "I have to go before we end up having sex." Robin said as he got off of the bed and her and stood.

"Yeah, Okay." Regina got up and headed for her bedroom door before stopping because Robin wasn't following her but looking at the dress that was on the floor.

"Promise you will wear that for me one day." Robin looked at her, almost begging her with his eyes to promise.

"I promise. Now come on, before you have a serious case of blue balls." Regina looked down at his pants and smiled, loving that she could get him aroused. Robin looked down and laughed.

"That is your fault." Robin stated as they walked to the front door.

"Sure blame me." Regina opened the front door for him and smiled. Robin kissed her one more time before asking if he would see her tomorrow. "Yes." Regina smiled again. Robin walked out the door but not before he kissed her again, then he left. Regina shut the door and leaned against it.

"Sounded like you and Robin were _having_ _fun."_ Zelena teased as she made her way downstairs. Regina felt her cheeks heat up and ignored her sister as she began to walk upstairs.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

 **A/N: I am sorry it took me so long. I had finals and it was just hard to fit this into my schedule. But school is out and I can write more often now. So stay tuned for more chapters of New Girl ;)**

 **There might be a new story for you guys :)**

 **Review! Let me now you guys still enjoy the story.**


	6. Daniel!

_I don't care what people think about me, it doesn't matter…. only my friends and Robin matter._ Regina has recited that over and over in her head for the last three minutes. She is afraid about what people will say to her and what they will think. She hasn't talked to Robin about this because she doesn't want to burden him, but they have talked about the situation. Robin told her that it was Marion who is behind the page and not to worry, just continue to live her life.

Now, she is in her closet trying to decide what she is going to wear. She doesn't want anything to slutty, but she also doesn't want to look like a nun. "Zelena!" She must decide before she goes to get Robin.

"What do you want?" Zelena questioned as she came into her little sister room. She leans on the closet door frame and looks at her sister.

"I need your help…I don't know what to wear." Regina lets out reluctantly, it is kind of embarrassing to have to ask her sister for help, but she really needs it, so she will put her pride away.

Zelena smirked at her younger sister, it always feels good to know that you siblings need you even if it is for the tiniest of things, but Regina doesn't have to know that she is touched by her asking for help. "Well, seems like no is the day I can finally get you back."

"For what?" Regina is really confused all she wanted was help.

"For all those times you rushed me out of the bathroom, telling mom and dad about me throwing a party, for all those times you would tell me I was adopted, for getting me in trouble in high school, telling mom and dad about the boy I had over, getting me caught while I was having sex!" Zelena yelled the last part, it is not exactly what she had in mind for the revenge she wanted, but it will do for now.

"How many times do you want me to say sorry for that." Regina asked wide-eyed, realizing that her sister isn't going to help her.

"You are not getting away that easily." Zelena smirked, she knew that Regina wasn't desperate, but it felt good to know that Regina needed her help and Zelena wasn't going to help her.

"Zelena, if you aren't going to help me then get out." Regina can't handle this right now, all she wanted was her sister help, but it seems she isn't going to get it.

"Gladly." Zelena said as she walked out of her sister room.

Regina walked out of her closet and sat on the bed, she doesn't know what she is going to wear. But then an idea came to her. Picking up her phone she called the person she knew who loved to help her. A minute later she heard a knock and went to the door to answer it. "Hey" Regina said as she moved to allow them to enter.

"You said you needed my help."

"Yes… I don't know what to wear." Robin chuckled at that, she is so adorable when she pouts.

"Shall we go see what's in your closet?" Robin asked as he started to go upstairs to her room.

"What, no kiss?" Regina asked as she stood at the bottom of the stairs pouting. Robin laughed as he began to walk towards her, he bent down wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, lifting her off the ground, Regina wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was not like their other kisses; the other kisses had been great but so far this is the best out of all of them. It was slow and made them realize that they want so much more from each other. There was a fire that was lit in both, a feeling that they haven't ever felt before. Both getting lost in the kiss they didn't hear a door open, someone cleared their throat causing them to break the kiss, Robin placing her back on the ground, they both turn around to see Regina's father.

"Daddy." Regina said, just realizing that Robin has never met her father and he just get them kissing, but that is how her mother and sister met Robin also.

"So, I take it that this is the boyfriend your mother was talking abut the other night at dinner." Henry stated more than questioned.

"Yes, Daddy, this is Robin." Regina introduced, rather worried about what her father would say, because that could be a deal breaker. Regina admires and loves her father so much, but most of all she values her father's opinion, and she doesn't care about anyone else's opinion.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Robin." Henry outstretched his hand to Robin, took it and gave it a firm shake.

"The pleasure is all mine. I have heard a lot about you." Robin smiled, hoping to make a good impression.

"I would like to invite you to dinner." Henry said finally smiling at Robin.

"I would like to come." Regina just stood there smiling at the two most important men in her life. She is so glad they get along. Regina's eyes found the clock _8:17_ , oh no.

"Daddy we have to go." Regina said as she grabbed Robin's hand, leading him upstairs.

"Have a good day at school. Nice meeting you Robin."

They walked into Regina's room, Regina went to her closet as Robin sat on the edge of the bed. "So, what exactly do you need my help with?"

"I need your opinion on something. I have no idea what to wear today, it is not a special day but it… is the first day back since everything on twitter. I just don't want people to think I'm a slut, put then I don't want people to think I'm a nun either."

"Personally, I don't think you could ever be a nun, you're too sexy for it." Robin smirked. "But you would never be a slut, and from what I see in your closet-" Robin walked over to her close and looked through her clothes. "you don't own anything slutty. So just pick what you want." Robin walked back over to her bed and sat down again.

"Well, why don't you pick something out." Regina grabbed his wrist and led him back to her closest. Robin remember the dress that he wanted to see her in but that was for another time.

"I can pick anything." Robin wanted to clarify that he could pick out absolutely anything for her.

"Yes, anything." Regina replied, now slightly worried. He could pick out anything, she just put a lot of power in his hand. "But hurry up because it is now 8:21." Regina was slightly worried that for the first time she would be late for school, and it would be no one's fault besides her own.

"Okay what about this?" Robin was holding up a leather skirt and a red crop top.

"Okay, but I don't feel comfortable with just the shirt on and nothing to cover it." Regina started looking for her black leather jacket, once she found it she went into the bathroom and change, also doing her make-up. She walked out of the bathroom, back into her room. Robin was sat on her bed looking around, when he heard her come back in he turned and looked and was rather shocked at what he saw.

There was his beautiful girlfriend in a tight leather skirt that stop above her knee, showing off her glorious hips, and that shirt... "Robin." he brought out of his thoughts by Regina calling his name.

"Hmmm?"

"I asked how do I look?" Regina smirked, Regina knew she looked damn fine just by the way her boyfriend was looking at her. He had a look that frighten and thrilled her at the same time.

"Come here." Regina walked over to Robin and stopped in front of him. He started to circle around her, once he was facing her back, he grabbed her hips and pulled her against his front. he lent down and lower his lips to her ear, "You look absolutely stunning." he whispered making her shiver, her ass was pressing against his dick, _God it felt so good,_ Regina thought. Regina turned around to face him, looking into his eyes that were a few shades darker, Regina bit her bottom lip that was red.

"Glad you like it." Regina kissed him gently, and walked away, swaying her hips. She bent over grabbing her 5 inch heels that has the red bottom, smirking when she heard him grunt. "We need to go before we are late for school." With that said she walked out.

* * *

When they got to school they walked in and the hall went quite taking in Regina's appearance. Regina walked to her locker with Robin. They heard a few people let out a whistle as she walked, some of the girls were glaring at her, she ignored all of what she saw and heard continue to her class after receiving her books.

"What class do you have first?" Robin asked slightly annoyed because of the boys looking at Regina but also proud that he could call her his girlfriend.

"Well, we have English, then I don't get to see you until lunch." Regina pouted as they walked to their class. She really hated her schedule sometimes.

"Don't worry, we have afternoon classes together." Robin loved when his girlfriend pouted, it was so cute.

They walked in and put there stuff down, Regina stood between Robin's legs as they waited for their class to start. Marion walked in and stopped in her tracks as she saw Robin and Regina kissing. She couldn't believe her plan didn't work. All it took was for Robin to see Marion kissing Daniel and he ended their relationship right there. Why is this different? Daniel said he saw Robin and then kissed her. Marion walked over to them, tapped Regina on the shoulder. Regina turned around bright red, she was going to apologize until she saw who it was. "Marion, what do you want?" Regina was tired of this girl, she just didn't know when to stop.

"I just wanted to speak to Robin. Alone."

Robin looked at Regina begging her with his eyes to not leave him alone. But Regina thought maybe if they talked, then maybe Marion would stop pestering her. "I think it would be good if you guys talked, I'll be back." Regina stated before kissing him and walking away.

"What do you want?" Robin asked kind of irritated that Regina left him alone with Marion.

"I just wanted to tell you, that I am sorry and that I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Well you did, you made me look stupid, Graham told me that you were cheating on me but I didn't believe him, I believed in you and our relationship. Back when I caught I just knew I couldn't be with you anymore." Robin said vividly remembering that day.

"What about Regina, she kissed Daniel before and after you guys were 'together'" Marion said with an eye-roll.

"Which reminds me, stop. Stop tormenting Regina on twitter. She didn't ask for it." Robin said beyond annoyed that Marion brought that up.

"I am just telling everyone what kind of little slut she really is." Marion said.

"She is not a slut. Daniel kissed her both times and she didn't want it."

"What about Mary? Tell me Robin how does it feel being with a lesbian."

"Regina is not a lesbian and it was a dare." Robin said as he walked away from her to find Regina.

* * *

Regina was drying her hands and pulled her lipstick out of her pocket about to apply it when she heard the door open and heard a voice. "You wont be needing that."

"Daniel? Why are you in the girls bathroom?" Realizing that she was in the bathroom alone with him, Regina began to panic. She tried to walk around him out of the door, but was stopped by his hand on her arm pulling her away from the door, blocking her only why out.

"Why are you leaving so soon, I thought we could have a good time." He walked closer to her.

"Daniel get away from me." Regina said moving away from him.

"Come on Regina, don't be like that." Daniel said as he backed her against the wall. Regina wasn't looking at him, he grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "You will enjoy it." He started to grope her through her shirt.

"Stop, Daniel stop!" Regina felt defeated there was no one around and she going to get...oh god she didn't want to think about it. Maybe if she yelled loud enough someone will hear her. "Daniel! Stop! Please! Stop! Let me go! Daniel!"

* * *

 _Daniel!_

Was that Regina? Robin started to run. _Daniel! Stop! Please!_ Robin ran faster in the direction of the restroom. He opened the door and rushed in, the sight that he was met with broke his heart but also made him furious.

* * *

 **Whoa! You probably hate me but I mean well, with this cliffhanger.**

 **Review I might update tomorrow ;)**


	7. Emotional Healing

Regina was drying her hands and pulled her lipstick out of her pocket about to apply it when she heard the door open and heard a voice. "You wont be needing that."

"Daniel? Why are you in the girls bathroom?" Realizing that she was in the bathroom alone with him, Regina began to panic. She tried to walk around him out of the door, but was stopped by his hand on her arm pulling her away from the door, blocking her only why out.

"Why are you leaving so soon, I thought we could have a good time." He walked closer to her.

"Daniel get away from me." Regina said moving away from him.

"Come on Regina, don't be like that." Daniel said as he backed her against the wall. Regina wasn't looking at him, he grabbed her chin, making her look at him. "You will enjoy it." He started to grope her through her shirt.

"Stop, Daniel stop!" Regina felt defeated, there was no one around and she going to get...oh god she didn't want to think about it. Maybe if she yelled loud enough someone will hear her. "Daniel! Stop! Please! Stop! Let me go! Daniel!"

* * *

 _Daniel!_

Was that Regina? Robin started to run. _Daniel! Stop! Please!_ Robin ran faster in the direction of the restroom. He opened the door and rushed in, the sight that he was met with broke his heart but also made him furious. There she was, his girlfriend, pinned against the wall by Daniel. Her wrist above her head as Daniel kissed her neck, Regina was in tears, she knew what would happen to her, Daniel is going to take her innocence, her virginity. Regina didn't know what happen but the next thing she saw was Robin beating Daniel, she watched as the scene before her played out. Robin had Daniel on the ground and he was punching him, Regina came to her senses and pulled Robin off of Daniel. Daniel was now on unconscious.

Robin wrapped his arms around Regina as she cried. "Are you okay?" Robin knew she wasn't but he just wanted to comfort her.

"I just want to go home."

Robin decided there is nothing wrong with wanting to go home after what she just experienced or almost experienced. So he drove her home, he didn't know if she wanted to be alone or not but he walked her to her bedroom, she was getting changed when Robin saw it, Robin didn't know if he should go back and beat Daniel some more or comfort his girlfriend. "Regina, come here." Robin felt so broken, why wasn't he there for her? this could have been prevented if he wasn't talking to Marion.

Regina came over and sat on his lap sideways. Robin took both of her hands and she winced, Regina immediately noticed the bruising on her wrists. Robin brought them up to his lips and kissed them. "I'm sorry." Robin then moved his lips to her left arm and kissed it. "I'm so sorry." Regina wanted to cry, this amazing guy was saying sorry to her when he didn't do anything wrong. If anything he has comforted her, she knows if it weren't for Robin she would have been raped.

"Robin, what are you sorry for?" Regina couldn't let him beat himself up for something he didn't do. It wasn't Robin's fault.

"I am so sorry, I should have been there for you. When you needed me the most, I wasn't there for you, and for that I am sorry. God what I would've done if he had actually raped you. I am sorry, I am so, so sor-"

"Robin it isn't you fault, all of this is Daniel's fault. If you were there for me it would have probably just prolonged the future. So stop being sorry, don't take on a burden that isn't yours to take." Regina felt sorry, the one person that hasn't pushed her to do something she didn't want, is sorry for something almost happening.

"Regina, you don't understand, I don't know what I would've done without you, knowing that he took something so precious to you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I shouldn't have left you alone." Robin was to the point of tears, he couldn't live without her, not now, not ever.

"Robin, please don't blame yourself." Robin looked down. "Look at me." Robin looked into her eyes. "Don't blame yourself. Right now, I am safe because of you. None of this is your fault. Thank you for saving me. Lets just forget about what happened in the past hour and go to sleep, that is all I want right now."

Robin nodded and took off his shoes and jacket and laid in the bed. Regina changed into a tank top and some shorts, and climbed into bed. Robin wrapped his arm around her and she laid her head on his chest. Just like that Regina and Robin were sound asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 _"Lover boy can't save you now." Daniel chuckled._

 _Regina was pressed against a wall, she was pressed against Daniel and a wall. She didn't understand what was happening, until Daniel started to rip her shirt off of her. She began to scream, she didn't want this, she didn't ask for it. "Daniel! Please stop!" He didn't listen to her cries and rip off her skirt. There she stood in only her underwear before him, she felt so helpless. "Daniel, please stop. I will do anything, just please stop." Regina cried._

 _"If you will do anything, you will be a good girl and stop resisting. We both know you want it, Robin can't save you now Regina." Regina cried as he ripped off her underwear. Daniel pulled down his pants and lifted her against the wall, holding her wrists in one hand, he positioned himself at her entrance. "You are going to enjoy this."_

 _"Daniel! No, please"_

"Regina! Regina, wake up!"

 _"Daniel. Please!" Regina cried out._

"Regina!" Regina shot up and pushed someone. Regina let the tears flow, she didn't ask for any of this. "Regina, are you okay?"

"Please don't hurt me." Robin was devastated, just because of one asshole his girlfriend was going through this.

"Regina, I am not going to hurt you." Regina looked up and saw Robin sitting beside her, she throw herself at him and began to cry. "It is okay you are going to get through, we are going to get through this."

"Robin." Sobs began to wreck Regina's body. Robin felt so helpless, he didn't know what to do, he just held on to his girlfriend.

"It is okay, it was only a nightmare. You are safe." Regina's sobs began to subside, Robin just held her and rubbed her back. "Do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Can we just watch a movie or something." Regina didn't want to go back to sleep, she didn't want to have another nightmare, she didn't want to go through that again, to painful.

"Yeah, sure. Anything in particular you want to watch?"

"No, just put something on."

For the next for hours, they just laid in bed, watching several movies. Robin picked some movies that we make her laugh, like, _Last Call Pitches._ HE found out that she likes super hero stuff, but she made him promise not to tell anyone else, her own mother doesn't know. Regina already knew what her mother would say, _That is not proper lady material. The only way you can be saved is if you save yourself, dear._ They laughed together at that. They continue to watch _Wonder Woman, Spider-Man,_ and _Guardians Of The Galaxy Vol. 2_. They just enjoyed themselves. At the end of Guardians of the Galaxy, Robin found Regina asleep on his chest. She was quite adorable when she was asleep but when wasn't she adorable. Robin knew she needed her sleep, so he didn't wake her up, just took off his shirt and just went to sleep with her.

* * *

Someone pulled into the driveway, they saw a car parked in front of their house. They walked into the house suspiciously, only person that is supposed to be here is Regina. They walked upstairs into Regina's room, what they saw scared them and made them very upset but it was kind of cute, but they were mostly upset. "Regina Maria Consuela Amara Mills!"

Regina jumped awake, her mother rarely used her full name and whenever she did Regina knew she was in deep. "Mother." Regina was groggy, she was too sleepy. She laid back down and was going back to sleep. Cora pulled the cover off of both of them. Robin woke up by the chilly air, he pulled Regina closer to him. They snuggled and went back to sleep. Cora pulled Robin's arm off of Regina and pulled her daughter into a standing position. Regina woke right up by the chilly air that hit her arms and legs. "Mother, what are you doing?"

Cora was seething by then. "What am I doing? No, Regina. What are you doing?" Cora started to pace. "I taught you so much better than this." As Cora was speaking Regina was trying to wake Robin.

"Robin. Wake up." Regina whispered as she halved listen to her mother. "Robin." He moved and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he tried to figure out where he was.

"Regina, are you even listening to me? No your not. Your trying to wake your 'boyfriend'." Cora turned to look at Robin. "And you! I let you date my daughter, my baby girl, my favorite child, and this is what I come home to."

"Mother, we were only sleeping." Regina stated.

"Sleeping? Sleeping." Cora laughed. "Regina, do you really think I am that stupid? You can't just expect me to believe that you have a boy in your room, not only in your room but in your bed without a shirt on and all you guys were doing was sleeping." Regina looked over at Robin, who was indeed shirtless. She looked at his chiseled chest, almost drooling as she found herself thinking what it would feel like under her fingers, running her fingers all over his chest. Damn his abs look fine as hell. Regina cant believe she has never noticed this. "Regina." Regina was drawn from her thoughts by her mother snapping her fingers in her face. Regina looked over at her mother slightly embarrassed as she was caught ogling her boyfriend. She withdrew the tip of her fingers from her mouth that she absently placed there as she made eyes at Robin's chest.

"Hmm?" Robin laughed.

"See this is what I was talking about. You probably don't even know what I was talking about because you were to busy eyeing your boyfriend's chest." Regina looked back at Robin's chest thinking about all of the things she could have been doing to him, if she was ready. "Regina!"

"Robin put a shirt on. Mother if I tell you something will you leave me alone?" Her mother thought about it, what could she possibly tell her that would make her leave her alone.

"Possibly." Regina would take that.

"I...am...still...a...virgin."

"Oh my god...you guys had oral sex?" Cora was absolute devastated by her daughter. How could she? How could he? He has corrupted her baby girl. He is a perverted assho-

"MOTHER!" Regina was shocked her mother would even say that, never mind ask it.

Cora walked over to Robin and smacked his arm. "What is wrong with you? How dare you take advantage of my little girl. I should have you arrested." After getting over the initial shock of her mother beating her boyfriend, Regina sprung into action. Regina grabbed her mother's arm.

"What is wrong with you? Like I said we were only SLEEPING." Regina yelled at her mother. "How could you mother? Robin would never do that to me, what is wrong with you?"

"Regina, I thought-"

"Mother, I don't care what you thought. Don't ever touch Robin! I swear if you ever touch Robin ever EVER again I will move out and I will never talk to you again." Regina pulled her mother out of her room, slamming the door in her face. She turned and looked at Robin. "I am so sorry. Please forgive her behavior." Regina was shocked by her mother's behavior.

Robin walked over to his girlfriend and hugged her. "It is okay."

"No it is not okay. She shouldn't have don't that. Are you hurt?" Regina looked at his arm, it was bright red. Robin looked at his girlfriend, he kissed her. It was felt with so much passion it made her head spin. Robin backed her against her bedroom wall. Regina felt small, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his hips and wrapped her arms around his neck, taking control of the kiss. She bit his lip, Robin opened his mouth and their tongues met in a heated dance. Robin pressed her further into the wall. He couldn't help but show how much Regina meant to him. He lov- liked how much she cared for him. After everything she has been through today, he should be the one taking care of her.

Robin had his arms wrapped around her waist, she felt so safe with him. She doesn't know where he was hiding but she is glad she found him. She couldn't asked for a better person to lov- like with her whole heart. She never thought she could have this. This perfect specimen of a man that cares for her deeply, Regina can just tell by his kiss. God, the way he kisses her, has her on fire.

"I want you so bad right now." Robin whispered as he kissed her neck. Regina moaned when he sucked on her pulse point.

"I want you to...all of you." Regina was pretty sure he left three marks on her neck already, but she didn't dare stop him, it felt so good. Robin kissed all the way back to her lips.

"I know but...we can't." Robin whispered against her lips. As much as he wanted to he wanted to wait, make Regina and his first time special, he didn't want some random bang to be his, no Regina's first time. He cares about her to much for that.

Regina let out a growl, before looking at Robin with puppy dog eyes. "Please." Regina said in a cute little baby voice that she knew Robin couldn't resist. Robin just looked at his girlfriend and started laughing.

"That is not going to work, no matter how adorable you are when you do it. But I promise you after our first time together, you can have me whenever, wherever you want." Robin said as he kissed her and placed her back on the floor. Not wanting to take her against the wall for their first time, Robin walked away and sat on the bed.

"Yay!" Regina jumped into his lap, and kissed him. She loved kissing him, she would never get tired of doing it. "So, what do you want to do?"

"We could make-out." Robin said with a smirked as he placed his hands on her hips.

"I like your plan." Regina giggled as she kissed him. It started out slow but grew into a flame so hot they couldn't control it. Lip biting, sucking, tongues dueling, neck kisses, Regina was sure that Robin has given her so many that her neck is going to be purple. Robin face was buried in her neck as he kissed and sucked, "I love it when you kiss my neck." Regina purred as she bit Robin's ear. Robin flipped them so he could be on top.

"You shouldn't say things like that Regina, it could get you in a lot of trouble." Robin said in a dangerous low voice, that turned Regina on to no end.

"Maybe I want to get in trouble." Regina said with a smirk as she flipped them, she grabbed Robin's hands and held them above his head, she applied pressure but when she did, she felt a sharp pain go through her wrist. Robin saw it the moment it happened, he saw her winced.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Robin was slightly worried. Did he hurt her?

"Nothing I am fine." Regina looked at her wrist, that had gotten so much more purple. Robin followed her gaze and saw she was staring at her wrist, he also noticed that they were darker than before. Robin disentangled their hands and looked at her bruises as he sat up.

"You need to tell your parents."

"And how do you expect me to do that? Oh hi mom and dad, guess what...today at school I was almost raped." Regina asked.

"You were almost raped." Regina turned around so fast, she could've given herself whiplashed. There was her older sister in the doorway of her bedroom.

"Um...Ze." Regina got out of Robin's lap to sit on the bed.

"Were you almost raped Regina?" Zelena asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Regina knew her sister would do anything for her.

"Um...You could say-" Regina stopped when she saw the dead ass serious look on her sister's face. "Yes...but it was only almost. He didn't get far." Regina said as she looked down.

"Gina" Zelena sounded so broken, that it even broke Regina's heart to hear her sister like this. Zelena walked over to her sister and hugged her. She couldn't believe this her baby sister was almost raped. How could someone be so cruel as to go that far? "Who did it?"

"Zelena as much as I would love for you to go and beat the crap out of him, I don't want to see you go to jail."

"Robin what is his name?" Zelena looked at him with a death glare.

"Daniel Colter."

"Robin! Why?"

"I want to go beat his ass too."

"Robin if you wouldn't mind, I don't like using that type of language in my house." Everyone in the room turned around, now it was Henry who was standing by the doorway.

"Sorry sir."

"Hi daddy." Regina grinned as she walked over to him to give him a hug.

"Hello, princess." Henry smiled as he hugged his youngest.

"Regina is there something you would like to tell father?" Zelena asked, they cant do anything unless their parents know.

"Not that I know of." Regina said with a fake smile, everyone in the room knew it was a fake smile.

"Princess, what's wrong?"

"Can we all move to the living room so we can sit down." Zelena requested.

"I don't see why not."

"I'll go get mother." Zelena said as Regina casted her a fake smile.

They all moved to the living room and all of them sat down. Robin and Regina on the love seat, her parents on the couch and her sister in a arm chair. "Go ahead Regina, tell mother and father what you told me."

"Um...well...I guess you say I was...almost raped." Regina mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry dear I most be mistaken but can you repeat the last part you just said." Cora knew what her daughter just said but she wanted clarification before she went off.

"I said...I was...almost raped." Regina mumbled again, not wanting to see the looks of pity on her parents face.

Cora laughed, everyone turned to look at Cora like she was crazy. _Why the hell would you laugh about your daughter almost being raped,_ Robin thought. "I'm sorry but it sounded like you just said you were almost raped sweetheart."

"That is exactly what she said mother. Why are you laughing?"

Cora picked up the glass of wine she got before making her way to the living room. She drank all of the wine and then got up looked at the glass before throwing it, making it shatter across the wall. "I am laughing because someone thinks it is okay to fuck with my family."

"Okay maybe not in those exact words mother considering what we are talking about." Zelena stared at her mother half relived, half shocked. She has never heard her mother cuss and how mother is going to do something about it.

Cora looked over at her youngest daughter and started to well up. "Who did this?" Cora asked.

"Some guy named Daniel." Zelena answered.

"And what is his last name?"

"Colter."

Cora and Henry froze, even through Henry hasn't said a word since being in the living room.

"Mother?" Regina questioned.

"I am so sorry this has happened to you." Cora stood and hugged her daughter as did Henry, then they walked out.

"Okay...what was that about?" Regina asked as she looked at her sister.

"I have no idea." Zelena said as she frowned at the door her parents just left out of.

* * *

 **A/N: Well something is up. I wonder what it is ;)**

 **I already have an idea of what I want the bomb to be, but I would love to hear what you guys think.**

 **P.S, first person to follow lana_parrilla_29 (my Instagram fan account) I am going to ask you a very important question that is going to change the plot forever, when and if you follow I asked that you send me a dm saying done ;)**


	8. BOOM!

"Do you know Daniel?" Regina couldn't help but feel like her parents were keeping something from her, something big. Regina has never heard of a Daniel Colter before she started at Storybrooke High, so how did her parents know him.

"I don't know who he is, but I do know if it wasn't for the situation, mother and father would have notice the hickeys on your neck." Zelena smirked at her little sister. She wonder what they were doing when they were home alone.

"Hickeys? As in multiple?" Regina went to the mirror in the living room and looked at her neck. Her sister was right, she had about six hickeys all over her neck. She turned around to Robin, who was laughing at the moment. "Are you seriously laughing right now?" Regina couldn't believe him, he was seriously laughing right now. Regina was going to kill him.

"At least it is Autumn and you have a reason to wear a sweater." Robin continued to laugh. It was just so funny. Regina Mills the soon to be mayor's daughter, the most regal person has not one, not two but six hickeys on her neck.

"You know what, you need to be punish, after all this is your fault." Regina started to walk towards him with an extra sway of her hips. Robin bit his lip as she neared him. She bent over and whispered into his ear "You can't touch me...at all." Regina smirked as she straightened up, she begin to walk out of the room before remembering something. "For three days."

Robin jumped up at the last part. "That's not fair." Robin couldn't believe this, three days, three whole fucking days that he can't touch his girlfriend, the one person he always wants to touch. Robin began to follow her to her bedroom. "You can't be serious."

"Oh, I am very serious. You touch me in any way, I won't talk to you at all." Regina was loving this, it was so fun. Knowing that she can touch him but he can't touch her.

"This is your fault." She can't be serious. Robin wouldn't survive three days without touching his girlfriend.

"My fault, how is it my fault?" Regina started to laugh, he can't be serious.

"It is your fault because you are so beautiful. Have you looked in the mirror? You serious can't blame me for thinking that my girlfriend is the most sexiest, desirable, and attractive woman in the world. This is your fault, I would also blame your parents but they didn't design your personality or pick out the sexy outfits you wear all the time. Hell, you could be wearing the baggiest pants and the ugliest shirt and I would still want to fuck your brains out. But no, you are to majestic for that." Robin waved a hand at her. "You prance around wearing tight skirts, pants, and shirts. I want to fuck you all the time, but I am too much of a gentlemen to have you the way I want you." Robin turned her to the mirror. "Look in the mirror right now, you are wearing shorts that show off your amazing ass." Robin turned her and grabbed her ass. Robin turned her back towards the mirror and grabbed her tits. "That tank top that shows off your stunning tits. But yeah, I am to blame for the hickeys on your neck." Robin walked away from her and sat on her bed. Ready to receive her 'wraith'.

Regina was beyond turned on. How could he say that and touch her like that and just walk away. She wanted him to fuck her right here and right now. She didn't care that her parents were in the house, all she could think about was having him. Regina walked up to Robin, straddled his lap and kissed him. From the beginning the kiss was out of control. Robin grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, creating friction for both of them. Regina began grinding on Robin, Regina moved her hand to the back of Robin's neck and deepen the kiss. Their tongues dance in a passionate way, fighting for dominance. Regina bit his bottom lip and pulled back. Releasing his lip. "Robin." She moaned.

Robin squeezed her ass and she grinded harder. Regina was so close. She kissed him and deepen the kiss right away. Robin swallowed her moans as she swallowed his groans. Regina began to shake as her orgasm took over. "Robin." She moaned as she came. Robin couldn't believe he just gave her an orgasm, just thinking about it made Robin cum. They kissed until they needed air. Pulling away, the only thing Regina could say was "Wow."

"Yeah."

Regina began to laugh, climbing off of Robin, Robin joined in. As their laughter subsided, they looked deeply in each other's eyes. They met in the middle and shared a slow kiss, as they pulled apart they locked eyes. Robin cupped her cheek, "I'm not letting you go." Regina was overwhelmed with emotion. She has never been in love before but she knew that she loved Robin. She can't live without him.

"Good, I'm not letting you go either." Robin was touched. Now he knew that she felt the same way as he did. Robin knew he was in love with her.

"Robin..." Regina had to tell him, but at the last second she backed out. "Let's get you home." Robin was disappointed, he really thought she was going to tell him that she loved him.

* * *

Robin was sat on his bed just thinking as his mother walked in, to collect his laundry. "Mom, can I ask you something?" His mother put the laundry down and walked over to him and sat down.

"Sure."

"How do you know you are in love?"

"Well, love is this indescribable feeling. You know you are in love when your heart skips a beat when you see them. Your heart will fill with warmth, your whole body will heat up. When your in love you just know. You can't stop thinking about them, you don't want them to leave, when you are apart you just want to be together. You are touched by ever gesture they make. You know you are in love when you can't live without them. Do you think you are in love with Regina?"

Robin thought about everything his mother just told him. He had his answer, "I'm in love with Regina."

* * *

"Mom." Regina called. She needed help.

"In here." Regina followed her voice and walked into her mother's study. Regina took a seat in front of her mother's desk.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Cora said not really paying attention to her daughter but to her computer that she was typing on.

"How do you know you are in love?" Cora looked at her daughter, was her daughter in love. Was her daughter in love with Robin?

"It is a type of feeling you get. You don't want to be apart for them, you can't. Your heart races every time you see them. Your heart is just overwhelmed with emotion by every gesture they make. You can't stop thinking about them. You would do anything for them. You aren't shy with them. You become a better person because you want to be the best person for them. You just can't live without them. When you are in love, you just know."

Regina finally knew how she felt for Robin. "Thanks mom."

"Are you in love with Robin?" Cora just had to know she doesn't want her baby girl to be heart-broken again.

"Yes, I'm in love with Robin."

* * *

It has been about a week since Robin and Regina got the chance to hang out. It drove them both crazy all they wanted was to spend time with each other. They were either at school or they were study, even when it was lunch time, only place you would find Regina would be in the library. Robin hated Regina's busy schedule. With the end of the quarter, she has to get everything in since she started late. End of the quarter means that it is almost Halloween, maybe he can ask her to go with him to the party that him and his friends throw. But he couldn't ask her right now since she was studying.

"Still sad that Regina can't hang out today." Killian asked as he saw a gloomy look on his friend's face. Killian came over to cheer him up, make him feel less lonely, but it wasn't working.

"No, I am pissed. What girlfriend doesn't make time for her boyfriend?" Robin was beyond pissed, all he wanted to do was spend time with her. Was that to much to ask?

"Well, put your foot down." Robin just turned to him and looked confused. "Show her who wears the pants in the relationship. Show her who is boss. Show her who daddy is." Killian smirked at the wide-eyed look he received from Robin.

"You do know that she is the Queen in this relationship."

"Well then act like the King. King beats Queen every time."

"No, not in my relationship."

"God, you are a pussy."

"I am not a pussy. You are just a dick."

"At least I know how to use mine." That was a low blow and Killian knew that.

"You know what Killian, Fuck you." With that said Robin walked out of his house to Regina's, slamming the door behind him. Robin was so pissed right now, how could Killian say that. Robin trusted him with that information. But Killian knows that Robin isn't a hit and quit it type of guy. As he replayed the conversation over and over in his head, he became angrier and angrier. Finally reaching her front door, Robin banged on the door. No answer. Robin continue to bang on the door until it opened.

"Who in the hell is banging on the door?" Zelena looked to find Robin. "Explain yourself Mr. Locksley."

"Uh, I'm here to see Regina." Robin said sheepishly.

"She is upstairs studying. I guess she needs a break." Zelena smirked as she stepped aside to let Robin in.

"I'm going to give her more than a break." Robin mumbled as he walked past.

"What was that?" Zelena smiled at the thought of her sister finally getting fucked and from the looks of it, Regina wouldn't be able to walk for a day...or two.

"Nothing." Robin said as he made his way upstairs. Robin walked with determination as he went to her bedroom. He open the door, she didn't seem to notice, Robin slammed the door causing her to jump, causing her shirt to go up and flash her tits that were in a violet lacy bra.

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Robin took in her appearance. She was wearing leggings and a crop top that said 'FUCK ME'. Robin snapped out of his trance and walked towards her. Wow he looks hot, Regina thought as he walked towards her with a fire in his eyes. Robin pushed her chair back and swiped the books off her desk. "Robin!" Regina was slightly annoyed that he would just careless dropped her books on the floor. Robin ignored her and turned to face her, picked her up and sat her on the desk. Robin attacked her lips and pulled her closer to the edge, her legs on either side of him.

"Why?" Robin asked but didn't let her answer, his lips were back on her lips. "See what you have been missing out on?" Robin attacked her neck, licking, biting, kissing the expense of her neck. "Why?" Robin sat down in her desk chair.

"What?" Regina was confused, she tried gathering her thoughts. Robin asked why, Regina thought. "Why, what?"

"Why haven't we been spending time together?" Regina slipped into his lap, seeing as the chair doesn't have arms, her legs just dangled of the sides.

Regina kissed his neck. "I'm sorry, I just been really busy with studying." Regina kiss his jaw. "Want me to make it up to you?" Robin almost died when she grinded on him. He couldn't stay mad at her, he loved her to much. Regina took his silence as an answer and continue to kiss his jaw and neck until she got to his lips and kissed him with so much passion it made her own head spin. They continue to make-out and started to grind again, Robin squeezed her ass. Recently Regina found out that Robin is an ass man. Robin moved his kisses down to her neck, Regina didn't care if he left a mark, she was enjoying it so much. So much, that she didn't hear her door open.

"Regina Maria Consuela Amara Mills!" Cora shrieked. Regina jumped out of Robin's lap, causing her to bump into the desk. Robin grabbed a book and placed it on his lap to cover his hard on.

"Mother." Regina said trying to sound calm but on the inside she was panicking. She didn't know what her mother would do. Cora was looking at the space between Robin and Regina. She walked over to Regina and handed her pills. "What are these?"

"Birth control. I thought maybe she doesn't need it, then I heard you guys last Monday, and just now you have proved me wrong. Thank you for that Robin." Cora said sarcastically. "Take one everyday and I suggest you start today." Regina placed the pills on her desk.

"Will that be all?" Regina asked still flustered from her make-out session.

"Robin are you a virgin?" Cora ignored the gasp she heard from Regina.

"Uh, not that it is any of your business but yes I am a virgin."

"It is my business if you are seeing my daughter." Cora stated as she began to walk out. "Don't have sex in my house." With that she was gone, leaving the door wide open.

"So.." Robin had soften somewhat during the whole situation. But after what he heard Cora say, he complete went limp.

"When can we have sex?" Regina was tired of waiting, it felt like forever since she started dating Robin but in reality they have only been dating for about two months. She knew she was readying for that part of her relationship, she was ready for the intimacy.

"Whenever you want."

"So we could have sex right now?" Robin laughed, she was so eager.

"Did you not just hear your mother?"

"Then when?"

"When the time is right." Robin knew she was ready for that part of their relationship, so was he. It was just about timing.

"There is no right time."

"I don't want our first time to be in one of our families' houses. I don't want any interruptions. I want it to be special.

Why do people insist that their first time has to be perfect and if it isn't then they regret it. "Why?"

"Why do I want it to be special, because you are special. I want our first time to be magical, not just when we are having sex but the whole night."

"Fine, when will that be?"

"Well, I want you all to myself, that is not in Storybrooke. So maybe we can take a trip. But we also have school. But there is always the breaks."

"The closest break is winter break."

"Maybe then."

"You want me to wait until Christmas break?" Regina pouted.

Robin got up and walked the short distance to her. "I just want our first time to be special. Don't you want to look back and be able to say that night was special, I am glad we waited." Regina nodded, Robin cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. "Good."

Robin walked away and sat down on her bed. "Why did you come?"

"I missed you. While I was missing you, I asked Killian to come over. It just isn't the same when you aren't with me, so I was bored all the time. Then Killian gave me this half-ass speech about how I should put my foot down and not be a pussy when it comes to you."

"What? You're not a pussy, he is just a dick. Plus it is picking your battles, but it doesn't matter because you already won the war. You got me." Regina smiled as she made her way to the bed.

"True." Robin kissed her. "Oh, want to come with me to this party?"

"Who's party?"

"Emma and Killian's, they always throw a party on Halloween."

"Where is it?"

"Usually they have it at the town hall, so I am guessing that it will be there."

"Okay."

"So will you go with me?"

"Sure."

"Well, seeing as you have to study, you feel like walking me out."

"I thought we were spending time together."

"Nope, you have to study." Robin got off the bed and held out his hand for Regina. They walked downstairs, as they were going to open the door they saw the last person either of them wanted to see.

"Daniel?"

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked with a cold voice.

"Well Robbie, I am here to see Mrs. Mills."

"Mom." Regina called. Regina heard heels clicking on the floor.

"Regina, will you let Daniel in?" Regina was utterly confused, why would her mother want the boy that almost raped her daughter in to their house?

"Why?"

"I have something to discuss with both of you. Now let him in and send Robin on his way." Cora replied as she went into the sitting room.

"Daniel come in, Robin I will text you later." Robin wanted answers but he knew he probably wasn't going to get them so he walked out the door and went home. Regina closed the door and turned around to see Daniel closer to her.

"Hello Regina."

"Get the hell away from me." Regina pushed Daniel away from her and walked to the sitting room. As she was walking she could feel Daniel eyes on her ass. "Stop staring at my ass and come on." Regina walked back over to Daniel and got behind him, pushing him all the way to the sitting room, she left him at the door. Walking to the armchair she could feel it again. "Stop." Regina sat down and turned to her parents, as Daniel sat down on the couch across from her parents.

Cora watch Daniel watching Regina, she saw how Daniel moved his eyes across her body, she saw that the usually brown color of his eyes was almost black. Then she saw his hard on. "Okay, stop. That is disgusting. Whatever attraction you feel for my daughter needs to end, even if she was kind of attracted to you-"

"Which I am not." Regina butted in.

"You can't do anything about it."

"And why is that Mrs. Mills?"

"You guys are cousins."

* * *

 **Holy crap! Wow!**

 **I would like to thank mae_rongierasmills (Instagram)** **for helping me, if it wasn't for her I probably would have decided upon something different to be the bomb dropper.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Tell me what you think of my story.**


	9. Chasing and the after math

"He's my what?" Regina tried to be calm but it wasn't working, she wanted to kill Daniel, but no he was FAMILY. He wants her. HE WANTS HER. Regina was so confused, she has so many questions. What is wrong with him?

"He is your cousin." Cora stated waiting for her daughter to go off. Henry was getting on her nerves, he hasn't said anything.

Regina laughed, she laughed so hard her stomach hurt. She was sick to her stomach. She couldn't believe this. Daniel, Daniel Colter, the boy that tried to rape her, is her cousin. "What the fuck?"

"Regina language." Cora scolded.

"You don't get to tell me to watch my language, mother. Do you know that he tried to rape me? Twice? I am sick of all these surprises. First, you move us to Storybrooke, then you are running for Mayor, then this. He is not my family. He is a rapist. He thinks he can get whatever he wants, because his dad is rich. The only good thing is that I met Robin. The guy that stopped him from raping me."

"Will you stop saying that. If I knew you were my cousin I wouldn't have tried to get with you." Regina began to laugh.

"Get with me? That is what you call it. What you did was the farthest thing from trying to 'get with me'. You tried to rape me, more than once. You are disgusting."

"I'm disgusting? You were in school for three weeks and you kissed three people."

"If I remember correctly you kissed me and I kicked you in the dick. So that doesn't count-"

"Okay, what about Mary? Oh, yes dear Mills your daughter is bisexual. Did you know that?"

"You stupid asshole. Mommy, Daddy I am not bisexual. It was a GAME." Regina was getting angrier by the second, she just wanted to rip his head off.

"I am not a stupid asshole, you are just a slut." Regina slapped him across the face. Her eyes widened, what did she just do? Regina was in fight or flight mode and seeing a dangerous glint in Daniel's, made her want to flight. Regina started to run.

"You stupid bitch!" Daniel yelled as he chased her. Regina ran upstairs, almost tripping but regaining her bearings before Daniel could catch her.

"Daniel! Stop!" Regina could hear her parents shouting as she ran to her bedroom. She ran in and locked the door behind her. Grabbing her phone off the bed, Regina didn't even think to call nine-one-one, she called Robin. Daniel was beating on the door, every hit caused the door's wood to split. What are her parents doing?

"Hello."

"Robin I need your help. Get to my house as fast as you can."

"Regina, what's going on?"

"I will explain everything when you pick me up." With that Regina hung up and walked into her closet as Daniel continue to bang on her door. She grabbed her travel bag and threw clothes in. Just the essentials, some of her warmer clothes, lounge wear, underwear, last but not least her make-up bag. Regina didn't care what she grabbed as long as she grabbed something from that category, it was fine. Regina just got the window open when her bedroom door flew off the hinges onto the floor. She threw her bag out and then climbed out, just as she was out Daniel grabbed her wrist, Regina started to scratch and claw at his face, he released her and Regina shut the window. She threw her bag down and began to climb down by the tree, Regina heard shouting and banging coming from her house. She saw Robin's car pull up, he got out and helped her. Robin grabbed her bag and they ran to the car, the front door opened, revealing a disheveled Daniel running towards them.

"Get in" Robin and Regina yelled at the same time. Regina just shut the door when Daniel opened it, Regina kicked him in his balls causing him to drop to the ground. Regina's parents came out of the house and began to run towards them. "Drive." Robin looked at her confused. Daniel started to get up. "Drive! Drive! Drive!" Regina yelled as Robin started the car and drove off before her parents could get to them.

Zelena pulled up outside of the house and got out the car. "What is going on?"

* * *

Before all this he was sitting in his room trying to chill out, then he got a call from Regina, telling him to pick her up. He drove to her house as he was pulling up he saw Regina climbing out of her bedroom to get to him, of course, Robin being Robin went to help her. Then they are running to the car and he hears the front door open and he looks at a very angry Daniel. Daniel tried to get Regina but Regina kicked him, then her parents came out and she yelled at him to drive. Here they are now, driving away from her home, and Robin still hasn't gotten an explanation. "What is going on?"

"Okay, so, you left, I found out that Daniel is my cousin, we had an argument, he called me a slut, I slapped him, ran, he chased me, called you, pack what I needed and got the hell out of there." Regina said in a calming voice, too calm for Robin. She was hiding her feelings for him.

"How are you feeling?"

Regina felt many things, angry, hurt, but most of all betrayed. How could her parents do that? Just let her attempt rapist into their house, not once did her parents stick up for her. "Betrayed." Regina was so numb right now she didn't feel the tears falling down her faces.

Robin felt sorry for Regina, she has been here for what, two months and she has already gone through so much. They pulled up to Robin's house, Robin grabbed her bag and let them into the house.

"Robin, where did you go to in such a hurry?" Caroline, Robin's mother asked but stopped when she seen Regina...in tears. "Regina? Is everything alright?" She just realized that her son was carrying a bag.

"Everything is fine mom. Regina is just staying here for a few days." Robin explained vaguely, he didn't know if Regina was readying to tell anyone else, so he would keep it to himself for now.

"That's fine but may I know why?" Caroline would help her, but she needed to know why she came here.

Robin was silent. He didn't know what to say. Good thing Regina said something. "I was being chased...by my attempt rapist." Caroline didn't say anything she just moved to hug Regina. Regina accept the hug and even drawled comfort from it. Caroline pulled back. "Thank you." Regina began to ascend the stairs, a moment later Robin followed her.

"So I guess this means she is sleeping with you?" Caroline asked.

"I guess."

When Robin walked into his bedroom, Regina was sat on the bed, looking at her hands. Robin saw the scratches on her wrist. "Where did those come from?"

"Daniel. When he tried to pull me back into the house."

"Come with me." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom. Robin got the first aid kit from under the sink and pulled Regina to sit on the edge of the bathtub. Robin sat on the toilet seat and began to wipe the dried blood off her wrist. Robin cleaned the scratches, then he put an ointment on the scratches.

Regina was so touch, she could have very well did this on her on but he is the ever perfect boyfriend and did it for her. As Robin put the first aid kit up, Regina got up and made her way towards him, when Robin turned to face her, Regina grabbed the labels of his jacket and kissed him. It was slow and so meaningful, in the kiss Robin could tell she was thanking him and not just for taking care of her scratches but for just taking care of her in general. Regina pulled back. "Thank you. For everything."

"You're very welcome, your majesty." Robin pecked her lips, then they left the bathroom and went back to Robin's room.

For the next few hours, Robin and Regina just laid in bed and watch movies. They watched movies that would make them laugh, like Deadpool, The Kissing Booth, and Life Of The Party, movies that would lift their spirits.

"Robin, Regina dinner is ready." They got out of bed and walked downstairs, into the dining room. They made their plates and then sat down, as they were eating no one brought up the reason why Regina was there. They talked about school, how Regina shouldn't study so much, they just had fun, they laughed and made jokes, all in all they had a great time. Regina found out a lot more about Robin, she now knew his mother was a chef and his father worked at the stables which brought up Regina's love for horses and riding. After they were done with dinner, Regina and Robin cleaned off their plates and put them in the dishwasher, then headed upstairs.

"You want to get ready for bed, then watch a scary movie." Robin suggested.

"Why a scary movie?" Regina asked suspiciously. She knew most guys asked girls if they wanted to watch a scary movie so they could hold them in their arms.

"Scary movies are always better in the dark." Robin went to the hallway window and looked outside. "And it is dark."

"Really that is the only reason?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Okay maybe there is the added bonus of being able to hold you but that is not the point."

"What is the point?"

"I can tell the world that the fearsome Regina Mills is scared of a little movie." Robin smirked.

"I bet that you wouldn't be able to finish the movie." Regina challenged.

"I bet you would scream."

"I bet you would scream."

"You know what, lets make a real bet. You scream, you have to go to a club with me."

"Okay. And if you scream, you have to have sex with me." Regina smirked, this was the only way she would get what she wants.

"Any kind of sex?"

"Don't really care you just have to have sex with me."

"Okay you are on. I am going to go take a shower, pick a movie."

Robin got into the bathroom and took a shower. Regina was trying to find a really scary movie, Regina wasn't scared of a lot but there were a few movies that really scared her, scared her so bad she slept with her sister. Robin got out the shower and came into the bedroom with only a towel around his waist. Regina took in his masculine chest, she couldn't tear her eyes from his chest. She moved her eyes downward towards the V that showed off his abs. His abs were sharp and cutting.

"Hey, eyes up here." Robin chuckled.

"I'm going to take a shower." Regina got up and walked out of the room, mumbling to herself as she went. Regina took her shower that lasted about fifteen minutes, got out and realized that she didn't bring her clothes, Regina got an evil idea.

Regina made her way back to Robin's room, with just a towel on. She walked in drawing his attention to her and he looked over her body. "Eyes up here." Regina repeated his words from earlier. Regina walked with an extra sway of her hips as she went to her bag. She bent over and grabbed some clothes but as she was looking for some underwear she found that she only accidently grabbed her thongs. Regina chuckled to herself at her predicament. She walked into his walk in closest to change. Regina changed into her sleeping clothes and walked out. Robin looked at her and had to do a double take, he could not believe what he was seeing.

There his, HIS girlfriend stood in only a spaghetti tank top and velvet booty shorts. Robin got up and walked towards her, he spun her around and when she was facing him again, Robin grabbed her hips, pushing her against the wall, Robin began to devour her. Regina moaned when he bit her bottom lip, Robin picked her up and pushed her farther against the wall. Regina wrapped her legs around his hips, she could feel him pressing against her core.

Regina wanted to resolve the ache in between her legs but his parents could walk in any moment. "Robin." Kiss. "Movie." Kiss. "I want-" Kiss. "To hear-" Kiss. "You-" Kiss. "Scream." Robin continued to kiss her. Robin's hand came up and squeezed her breast. Regina whimpered.

Knock. Knock.

Robin released Regina. The door opened, revealing Caroline. "Oh, I just came in to make sure you guys were settled." Caroline blushed, from the looks of things she had to of interrupted something. Neither of them would even meet her eyes.

"Everything is fine mom. Goodnight." Caroline left hurriedly, with a soft goodnight. With the way Regina was dress no wonder her son couldn't keep his hands to himself, Caroline chuckled at the thought.

"So, that movie."

"Yeah." Regina walked away. Robin couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked. "Stop staring and get in bed."

* * *

Regina and Robin were sitting against the head board. They are forty- five minutes into the movie, and Robin had to admit it was a bit scary but he wasn't going to say that to Regina. He was slightly annoyed by her, she made up this stupid rule about no touching. Stupid rule, Robin thought.

"Did you hear that?" Regina paused the movie.

"Hear what?" Robin didn't hear anything he was thinking about the stupid rule.

"That." Regina heard it again, this time so did Robin. Robin got up and went to the window.

"I don't see anything." Robin spoke to soon because the next thing that he knows is that there is a person jumping out of the shadows at his window. Robin screamed and jumped back, falling onto the floor. Regina screamed because Robin screamed, looking at the window she saw someone trying to get in. Regina walked over to the window. "Regina stay away from the window." Robin pulled her back.

"Let me in." The person said on the other side. Regina recognized that voice. Regina opened the window and pulled the person in.

"Zelena?" Robin was confused, why was Regina's sister here?

"What are you doing here?"

Zelena ignored Regina's question and laughed at Robin. "You scream like a girl."

Robin huffed. "What are you doing here Zelena?"

"I came to check on my little sister. You just ran off, mom and dad wouldn't tell me why, they just said you went to Robin's."

"Do you really want to know what is going on?" Regina knew her sister would probably say yes but she just had to be sure.

"Yes."

"From the beginning?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was walking Robin out and we found Daniel on the doorstep, mother told me to invited Daniel and send Robin on his way."

"Mother really invited your attempt rapist into the house?" Zelena asked in disbelief.

"Yes. He kept checking me out, so I had to push him to the sitting room, where mother and father were. Mother told Daniel he had to stop whatever it is that he is doing, he asked why, mother told us we were cousins. I freaked out, me and Daniel got into a argument, he told mother and father I was bisexual, which I am not by the way. He called me a slut, I slapped him-"

"Go sis." Zelena smiled proudly at her sis.

"I ran, he chased me, ran into my bedroom, locked the door, Daniel kept banging on the door, I called Robin and told him to pick me up, I packed a bag, open the window climbed out, Daniel broke my door, grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me back inside, scratched his face, climbed down the tree, Robin helped me once he got there, got in the car, Daniel tried to grab me again, kicked him in the balls, drove away, and now I am here."

"Damn sis, you had quite the day." Zelena laughed.

"Tell me about it." Regina chuckled.

"Where was mom and dad when all this happen?"

"In the house, they didn't do anything but yell his name, I don't know what they were doing."

"When are you coming back home?"

"Two days...maybe more."

"Why so long?" Zelena moaned.

"Don't you want me safe? I don't know what will happen once I get back."

"And your safe here...dress like that." Zelena looked down at her sister sleep wear.

"What's wrong with what I am wearing?" Regina looked down, then back up at her sister.

"You are just asking to be fucked." Zelena laughed at how uneducated her sister was.

"What makes you think that?"

Zelena walked her sister to a long mirror. "Look at you tank top. Regina are you not wearing a bra?"

"No, they are uncomfortable when I am trying to sleep."

Zelena laughed. "Robin, how do you feel about this?" Regina looked at Robin through the mirror, he looked like he was in pain. "You see his expression? It pains him to see you dress like this, because he wants to do is fuck your brains out. Anyway moving on, what type of shorts are you wearing?"

"They are comfortable." Regina defended.

"Look at your ass in these shorts." Zelena turned her sister so she would be able to see her ass. "In the world these are called 'Dick me down shorts'. Honestly I don't know how Robin has refrained himself from fucking you." Zelena looked at her sister's ass again, noticing that she didn't have a panty line. "Regina, are you going commando or are you just wearing a thong?"

"Thong."

They heard Robin grunt, they looked at him as he walked towards Regina. Zelena's eyes widened as she watched Robin, Robin looked like he was going to snap. For every step Robin took forward, Regina took one back, until she was backed against the wall. Robin continued to get closer, until he was pressed against her. Robin gripped the back of her neck and pulled her up and kissed her. Regina moaned as Robin bit her bottom lip. Forgetting that her sister was in the room, Regina jumped up and wrapped her legs around Robin's hips, moaning when she felt Robin pressed against her.

Zelena stood shocked as she sees her sister and her boyfriend making-out against the wall. She didn't know what to do, should she leave, stay. Okay definitely not staying but she was just so shocked.

"Robin." Regina moaned as she felt Robin pressing farther against her. Robin kissed her again, before pulling away all together, making Regina stumbled somewhat.

"I am going to sleep on the couch, enjoy the bed." Robin grabbed a pillow and an extra cover before leaving the room and shutting the door, leaving both Regina and Zelena stunned.

"What the fuck did I just witness?" Regina turned around just now remembering Zelena was in the room.

"Were you just watching us?" Zelena looked away. "Creep."

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Leave?"

"Why? I just watched my sister make-out with her boyfriend against the wall, plus it was hot." Zelena smirked.

"Zelena will you leave?"

"Whyyyyyyyy?" Zelena drawled out, pouting.

"Because I would like to go apologize to my boyfriend then tell him to come back to bed." Regina turned her sister towards the window. "Plus me and Robin had a bet and he lose, so get out. "

Zelena turned around to face her sister again. "What bet?"

"Urgh Zelena. Please get out."

"I will leave if you tell me about this bet." Regina looked at her sister.

"We were watching a scary movie, if I screamed, I had to go to a club with him. If Robin screamed he had to have sex with me." Zelena smirked at her sister but now she couldn't leave yet, she had to talk to Robin.

"If you stay in here, while I talk to Robin, I will leave right after."

"Zelena that is not how it works. You said you would leave if I told you the bet."

Zelena walked over to the door, but her sister was following her, she couldn't have this talk with her sister in the room. "If you leave this room I will sleep with you and Robin, in the same bed." Regina pouted but she went back to the bed and sat on it. "Good." Zelena walked out.

"Stupid sister. I don't want a sister anymore." Since Regina cant do anything beside stay in Robin's room, she decided to see what other clothes she packed. "I cant do anything else." Regina grabbed her bag and opened it. She started pulling out clothes, she has two pairs of jeans, a pair of leggings, a sweater, a few tank tops, and a few shirts, then there is her thongs. "Well I was in a rush."

"Okay, I am leaving." Zelena came back into the room, heading towards the window.

"What did you say to him?"

"Nothing, I just gave him some tips." Zelena climbed out the window before her sister could ask anymore question.

Regina walked out and went downstairs. "Robin."

"In here." Regina walked towards the sitting room, to see Robin laying on the couch.

"Can you come back to bed?"

"Why?"

"I want to sleep with you, plus I am scared."

"Of?"

"We may have only been able to see half of the movie but I am still scared."

Regina walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"Plus you lost a bet." Regina smirked.

"But you also lost a bet." Robin smirked back. Robin sat up. "Which means you have to come to a club with me."

"Which also means you have to have sex with me."

Regina smiled when Robin got up. "This is just for the club." Robin grabbed Regina's hand and walked back up stairs.

As they were making it to Robin's room, Robin stopped and turned around, he cupped Regina's cheek and kissed her, turning her around so that she is walking backwards towards the bed but their lips are still connect. Robin picked her up and sat her on the edge of the bed, trailing his lips down her neck. Regina turned her head to give him more access. Robin made her lay back on the bed. He started to kiss down her body until he got to her shorts and pulled them off, Robin kissed her thigh, then grabbed her thong and pulled it off. Robin went to his knees and trailed kisses up her leg started at her angle till he reached her thigh, he sucked on her thigh, trailed his tongue upwards until he got to her core, licked her clit.

"Robin." Regina moaned.

Robin placed Regina's leg over his shoulder, before kissing her clit. Regina moaned. Robin licked her slit, making his tongue firm, Robin slid his tongue inside of her. "Oh fuck." Robin moved his tongue around as it was still in her. Robin trailed his tongue up to her clit, flicking it repeatedly. Regina gripped the sheets, as she moaned out. "Fuck Robin. Fuck, Fuck, Fuck." Robin sucked on her clit. "Oh Robin." Robin sucked harder. "Fuck yes." Robin moved his hand up as he went back down to her slit, his thumb pressing and rubbing circles on her clit, as Robin sucked and licked at her slit. "Oh god, fuck. Robin. Robin." Robin sucked and pressed harder, making Regina buck her hips. "Fuck, I'm close." Robin moved back up to her clit, sucking hard. "Fuck, ROBIN!" Robin continued as Regina came, looking up Robin saw white knuckles gripping the sheets, her mouth shaped into an 'o', her eyes scrunched up. Robin continued to lick and suck at her clit until Regina couldn't take anymore, pushing his head back.

"Do you know that you taste amazing?"

Regina pulled Robin into a passionate kiss. Pulling away she chuckled. "Now I do." Regina smirked. Robin grabbed her thong from off the floor and put it back on her. Robin looked at her, letting his eyes roam her body, there she sat in only a thong and tank top. Regina looked at Robin, seeing his eyes not the usually baby blue but more of a dark navy. Regina sat up and pulled Robin between her legs, cupping his balls, running her hands up and down his dick.

"Can I return the favor?"

"No."

"What?"

"No, this was about you."

"But Robin, you are really hard. Do you want blue balls?"

"No, but you don't have to do that."

"What if I wanted to?"

"No because tomorrow we have to go to school? And it is 11:33."

"Ugh, fine." Regina crawled farther into the bed, laying on her side Regina stared at Robin as he got into bed. She at least had to try one more time. "Please."

"No." Robin said as he closed his eyes.

Regina scoffed and turned around, not being able to look at him.

Robin knew Regina wanted to do it, but he wanted her to know he doesn't expect something when it comes to giving her pleasure. He didn't want her to feel obligate to do something for him. "Regina, I don't want you to feel obligated to do anything for me."

"I don't feel obligated." Regina said sleepy.

"Good, because I love you." Robin waited for a responses. He looked over at Regina, to find her eyes closed and her evened out breathing. The first time he tells her he loves her, she is asleep. Robin pulls her closer and falls asleep himself.

* * *

 **Another chapter. I already have ideas for the next chapter but I need your help. Should Regina forgive Daniel?**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Review, it keeps me writing. :)**


	10. The Beginning

Regina opened her eyes, looking around she realized that this was not her room. She began to remember everything that transpired the previous day, then she remembered last night, Robin eating her out. But there is something Regina doesn't know if it really happened last night or if it was just a dream. Did Robin actually tell her he loved her? Was it real or did she dream it?

Regina was pulled from her thoughts by something poking her ass. She moved her hand to feel it and Robin groaned, she then realized it was Robin hard dick poking her ass. Regina wanted to do something but they had school, she looked at the clock seeing it was _7:39_ , definitely not enough time.

Regina sat up. "Robin, wake up." Nothing. "Robin." She shook him a little. He turned, facing the ceiling. "Robin." Regina shook him harder.

"Too early." Robin groaned.

Regina huffed, then an idea ame to her. Regina straddled him, she leaned down towards his ear. "Robin, wake up." Regina purred and grinding against his hard on. Robin sat up and grabbed her hips, pressing her against him.

"Not fair." Robin growled against her lips.

"You wouldn't wake up." Regina whispered from how close they are. She smirked and grind her hips again.

"Okay, I am awake." Robin groaned.

"Good because we only have about forty-seven minutes to get ready for school." Regina started to climb out of his lap but he sat her back on him. "Forty-seven minute, Robin."

"Can I have a good morning kiss." Regina smirked and pecked his lips. "That was a peck not a kiss." Regina smiled before leaning in and kissing him. It was sweet and soft, had them both wanting more. They continued to share lazy kiss, so wrapped up in each other they didn't hear the door open.

"Oh, sorry." Robin's dad said as he shut the door. Regina climbed out of Robin's lap and covered herself remembering she only had on a thong and tank top. After they recompose themselves, Robin called for his dad to come back in. "Sorry, I should've knocked." _Does any parent knock anymore?_ "Anyway, glad you're up. Your mother is downstairs cooking breakfast. So, yeah." He finished awkwardly, then left.

"Well that is a good way to remember your son's girlfriend." Regina chuckled.

"What are you talking about?"

Regina lifted the covers revealing her thong to Robin. "Oh."

"Yeah." Regina got out of the bed and grabbed her towel. "I am going to take a shower. Don't miss me to much." Regina smiled and walked out.

Robin got up and began to look for some clothes he could wear. As he was walking to his closet he stepped on something, he looked down and realized they are Regina's shorts from last night, he smirked as he remembered last night. He placed the shorts in her bag and continued to his closet.

After he got his clothes, he got dressed and made up his bed, also cleaning up his room a little, as he waited for Regina. He got his school stuff ready before he heard Regina call his name.

He walked out of his room to the bathroom and knocked. "Come in."

"What do you need?"

"I don't have a tooth brush."

"Use mine."

"That led me to thinking about other stuff I don't have."

"Like?"

"My book bag...I also don't have shoes."

"What about the ones that you wear yesterday?"

"That's the thing, I wasn't wearing shoes yesterday."

"So we have to stop by your house before we go to school." Robin concluded.

"Yes." Regina had a distant look on her face.

"Hey, it is going to be okay."

"Yeah." She smiled, then grabbed Robin's toothbrush and the toothpaste and began to brush her teeth.

Robin just watched her, he couldn't get over how cute she looked in a towel and using his toothbrush. It was so adorable. He could get used to this, having her around all the time, it would be amazing. Robin was snapped out of his thoughts.

"Why are you staring?"

"No reason." Regina was narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Robin." His dad called.

"Save by the call." Robin walked out the bathroom and went to go see what is father needed.

"Yes?"

"Catch." Robin caught the box with ease. He examine the box for a moment, looking up at his dad he was confused.

"Condoms?"

"I...heard you guys last night. I wanted to give you these to make sure you are protect."

Why does everyone think they are having sex? "Me and Regina are both virgins but thanks." With that he walked out.

As he was walking to his room, he bumped into Regina, making him drop the condom box. "Ow."

Regina looked down, then up, then down again. Why does Robin have condoms? She bent down and picked them up. "Why?"

"My dad thinks we are having sex."

"Why?"

"He was still up last night."

It dawned on Regina then, maybe she should have been quieter. "Oh."

"Yeah...anyway hurry up and get dressed, we have to eat then go to your house." Robin quickly kissed her and walked into his room with her following.

Regina walked over to her bag and grabbed her underwear and a pair of dark washed jeans and put them on. She found her bra from the day before and put that on as well. Now all she needed to do was fine a suitable shirt. Regina went over her options before picking a purple shirt, on the front it says _Don't call me princess_ and on the back it says _I'm a Queen_ and put it on.

She heard Robin chuckled as she stated to put her other clothes back in the bed. "What?" Regina turned around to look at him.

"Nothing...your majesty." Robin said as he led her out of the room, downstairs in the kitchen. Robin's mother was standing at the stove just finishing the eggs when they came down. "Good morning."

Caroline looked up and found her son and his girlfriend sitting at the island. "Well good morning." She smiled at the couple. "I didn't know what you liked, Regina, so I kinda made a bit of everything."

Regina looked over the arrangement of different kind of breakfast foods. There was pancakes, waffles, toast, scrambled eggs, sunny side up eggs, omelets, and an assortment of fruit. "Wow."

"Mom don't you think you kind of went over broad." Robin raised his eyebrows as he looked over the assortment of different food.

"No. This is a special day." Regina fixed her and Robin's plates as Robin got the drinks. They sat down and began to eat.

"Why is it a special day?" Regina was confused, Robin didn't tell her that there was anything going on today, so why would it be a special day.

"It is the morning after, you know." Regina chocked on her orange juice. "Are you okay?" Regina continued to cough, taking deep breaths, Regina calmed down.

"What are you talking about? Morning after what, mom?" Robin was confused, it couldn't be good if what his mother was talking about made Regina choke like that.

"You know. I mean it would have been good to have a heads up but I am glad that it finally happened." This time Robin choked on a piece of his pancake. "Are you okay? Is my food really that bad that you guys choke on it?" Caroline said as she watched Regina calm Robin down. After a moment he began to calm down.

"Mrs. Locksley, if you don't mind me asking but what are you talking about?" Regina had a good idea but she wanted to know if they were talking about the same thing.

"You spending the night of course. What else would I be talking about?" Caroline furrowed her eyebrows at the couple.

"Nothing." Regina lied easily.

Caroline felt like she was missing something. "Wh-"

"Mom we have to go, love you and tell dad i love him, bye." Robin said as he pulled Regina from her chair pulling her to the door.

Caroline would ask her husband what happened.

Robin pulled up to Regina's house and turned the car off. He heard Regina take a deep breath. "You know the quicker we get in there the quicker we get out." Robin tried soothing his girlfriend's worries.

"Lets go."

They both git out of the car and walled up to the door. Regina placed her key in but before she could unlock the door, it was being unlocked and opened, revealing a very pissed off Cora Mills.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Hello to you to mother." Regina said coldly as she and Robin walked into the house.

"Regina come here."

Regina proceeded to walk up the stairs, ignoring her mother.

"Regina."

Regina walked towards her room.

"Regina Maria Consuela-"

"What!" Regina was livid she didnt want to tale to her mother right now. she wanted to get her stuff and go to school.

"That is not how you will speak-"

"Honestly mother, i dont care. You have one job and that is to protect me and you couldnt even do that. You allow my ATTEMPT RAPIST into the house. You know how many times he has tried to force himself upon me. You have seen it happen, but youstill allow him into my safe place, and i cant stay because i dont feel safe here anymore. Look at these scratch marks, i have those because Daniel tried to pull me back into my bedroom. You expects me to treat you as though you didnt betray me."

"How did i betray-"

"You didnt protect me mother. You had one job and you couldn't even do that!" Regina turned around and walking into her room before her mother could see her tears fall.

Cora stood there stunned by her daughter's outburst. Regina is right she didnt protect her. "Regina, im sorry."

"Mother, i dont want to hear it, i have to get my stuff and go." Regina started to gather her things. Collecting her books and backpack. She picked out some black sandals from her closet.

"If you are staying then you might want to pack so more shoes." Robin tried to ease the tension.

Regina laughed lightly at his comment. She did love her shoes.

Regina packed a few more clothes of her choice since she wasnt rushing. She gathered shirts, pants and a few more choice of shoes and put it all in a bag.

Robin helped her carry the bgs to the front door.

"How long are you staying with Robin?" Cora asked quietly.

"A week or two, less then a month."

"Okay."

"Bye mother."

With that Regina walked to Robin's car, they put her bags in the back seat and got in the car and drove off.

"You okay?" Robin asked as he stood at Regina's locker waiting for her to finish.

"Yes, im fine."

"Okay, well come on so i can wall you to call."

Robin dropped her off at class and told her to meet him at the library.

Regina couldnt focus on the lesson, her mind waa running. She was scared she didnt know what would happen if she saw Daniel. There were so many scenarios that could happen. He could try to go after her again. He could kidnap her, try to rape her again, beat her, torture her, he could do so many things. Regina was snapped out of her thoughts by the bell. She collected her stuff and walked out the classroom.

"Regina!" Regina know that voice. She could either run and cause a scene or stay put and play it out.

 **I am sorry it has been so long, idont have a computer so i will be updating spontaneously.**

 **what happenes next, leave a review.**


	11. Two wrongs that make a right

_"Regina." She knew that voice. She could either run and cause a scene or she could stay put and play it out._ "Regina ." She made her decision.

"What do you want?" She practically growled. Danial backed up when she looked at him.

"I.. I.. I just uh wanted to tell you um im uh."

"Spit it out!"

"Im sorry."

"What?" Reguna was confused. Did he really just apologize?

"Im sorry for chasing you, hurting you. Im sorry for every time i tried to...um do that."

"Danial-"

"No Regina i am sorry. You are my cousin. Even if you werent, i still shouldnt have done what i did. You probably wont forgive me but i just want you to know that i am sorry."

"Danial-"

"Wait i am not done. Im aorry for playing with you and Robin. I'm sorry for Marion. We shouldn't have plan to break you and Robin up, it was wrong and i apologize for everything. Can you promise to try to forgive me?"

"I...dont know."

"Regina." Regina internally sighed at the voice that called her name.

"Yes, Robin."

"Whats going on here?"

"Nothing important, Danial was just apologizing."

"Hmmm." Robin look at Danial skeptically.

"It is true. I am really sorry for everything that i have done to both of you."

"No i cant forgive." Danial signed. "Not yet. Show me the real Danial Colter and we can discuss me forgiving you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are rich are you not?"

"My father is so i guess that makes me rich to."

"One thing i know about rich people is that they are fake, so show me Danial not Danial Colter."

"How, being Danial Colter is the only thing i know how to be."

"I'll help you."

"Do you think we can be friends?"

"I dont know about that."

"But it will help me, i dont have any real friends, i have friends that want my money, but you alredy have money so you wouldnt want anything from me."

"That makes sense, let me think about it."

"Oh my god, i could just kiss you right now."

"Lets not do that, okay."

"Okay. Well i have to get to class so see ya."

Danial walked off with a smile on his face. Regina turned to Robin smiling, her smile instantly fell when she realize he wasnt smiling.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, just the fact that you practically just forgave your attempt rapist and agreed to help him get closer with you."

"I didnt forgive him, i am trying to make him a better person."

"How can you help someone that goes around and steals people's girlfriend-"

"So this is about Marion."

Robin grabbed Regina's arm and pulled her to the nearest closet and stepped inside.

"No this is not about Marion, this is about you. He tried to steal you away from me multiples. I dont like that you are letting him get closer to you. A friendship? Really Regina be realistic. I dont want you to ruin your life because of him."

"Good thing it is my life and i can do what i want. I am going to help him whether you like it or not. Im sorry Robin but he needs help and i am going to help him."

"Regina-"

"I cant be with someone that wont trust me." Regin began to walk out only to be pulled back in. "Robin."

"Did you just break up with me?" Robin couldnt believe this the only girl he ever loved is breaking up with him.

"I dont know." Omg did i really just break up with the only boy i have ever loved. "I dont know if i can do this. I just feel like we are moving to fast and need to slow down, maybe we just need a break."

"Really?"

"I dont know."

"Why?"

"I dont know."

Robin didnt say anything.

"Maybe we should take things slow."

"You think we are moving to fast?"

"I dont know how i feel right now Robin."

Robin walked out, maybe he was wrong, maybe Regina didnt feel the same.

Two whole days. Two days ago Regina asked for a break. Two boring miserable days. Robin was totally fucked up, he couldnt function. Regina is no better, she closed herself off. She went back home and stayed in her room, she didnt come out unless it was for the bathroom or to eat and she barely did that.

She avoided Robin for the first day. She just didnt want to see him, if she did she felt she might go back to him before she figure out what she wanted. But the thing was that she wanted him, she never felt what Robin can make her feel. She wanted to see him, talk to him, she wanted to be with him, but she had to figure herself out first.

She hadnt told her parents but she needed someone to talk to and she knew if she told one they would tell the other. But she needed to talk to someone.

"Ze, can i talk to you?"

"What?" Zelena wasnt paying attention she was on her phone.

"Me and Robin broke up-"

"What? Why?" Zelena gave her sister her undivided attention.

"I dont know. I felt like i needed a break, i feel like we are moving to fast-"

"Why?"

"I love him, i know he feels the same, one night he told me he loves me."

"Wow."

"Yeah it has only been a few months but i love him and im scared you know the last time i was in love i got hurt. I dont know if i am ready."

"If you love him, you cant change that, a break isnt going to change that."

"I know-"

"So why? Why ask for a break?"

"Im confused, i know how i feel but do i want to feel that."

Zelena thought about her sister's words. She understood that her sister was scared, she knows what her sister went through. Maybe a break would be good.

"Maybe you did the right thing, asking for a break."

"Then why does it seem wrong?"

"Maybe because you dont want to be away from him."

Regina thought about her sister's words, maybe she was right.

"How long have you guys been on a break?"

"About two days, but it feels like some much longer. It has literally been the worst two days of my life i cant eat, cant sleep, all i want is him."

"Then go get him."

"But would i be wrong? I feel like i am playing with his feelings."

"Maybe but you know what you want and considering that he told you he loves you, he knows what he wants."

"Should i go now though?"

"You could lose him, so yes now would be good."

"Thanks." Regina said as she walked out the room to her bedroom. She throw on some shoes got her keys and drove to Robin's house. She got out and walked to the door. She took a few minutes to compose herself before she knocked.

Caroline opened the door, "Oh hi Regina. I take it you are looking for Robin." Caroline didnt know that someone was with Robin.

"Yes, is he in his bedroom?"

"Yes, come in."

Regina walked in, thanking Caroline on her way to the stairs. Regina walked up to Robin's room she didnt bother to knock and just opened the door. Regina walked in and found Robin and ... Marion kissing. They pulled away when they heard the door open. They all stood there shocked. Regina ran out the room.

"Regina!" Robin called, he wanted to explain, but she kept running. Regina ran down the stairs and open the door and closed it. She stopped and ran her fingers through her hair.

The front door opened revealing Robin, he tried to grab her hand but she yanked it away and started running to her car. Robin ran back inside and grabbed his keys and ran to his car. He started the engine and sped down the road towards Regina's house. As he was getting out Regina was running to the door, he ran after her. Before she could close the door, Robin put his foot out and stopped it.

"Go away!" Regina yelled as Robin got through the door. She began to run to her room, once there she shut the door. Robin barged in not a second later.

"No, you have to let me explain."

"No i dont, now go away."

"What about the rule we made up, no matter what we give the person a chance to explain."

"I dont give a fuck, now go away Robin."

"No." Regina's parents heard the commotion and walked inside Regina's room.

"Whats going on?" Cora asked as she and Henry walked further into the room.

"Robin wont go away."

"No matter what we give each other a chance to explain that is the deal."

"No that was the deal when we were together, we arent together. So get the hell out of my room!"

"Regina language." Henry said.

"Dont! I just want to be alone. So all of you just get the fuck out of my room." Regina was not angry, she was absolutely livid.

"That is not a way to talk to your parents no matter how angry you are." Cora said now getting upset, no matter how many times Regina cursed it was never to her parents.

"Im sorry but can you all just leave." Her parents nodded and left. But Robin stayed behind.

"You too Robin."

"Why wont you let me explain?"

"There is nothing to explain, i know what i saw. I asked for a break, i didnt officially break up with you. I wanted time and instead of time, you go and kiss Marion."

"It was not what it looked like."

"Then what was it?"

"She just kissed me-"

"But you didnt pull away, you kissed her back."

"No i didnt."

"How can you lie to my face, i saw you, i saw you Robin."

"She came over, asking if we could talk, im not going to turn her down, i wanted an explanation for why she cheated on me."

"That doesnt explain why you were kissing her."

"She kissed me." Robin pleaded.

Regina just laughed. "Go back to your girlfriend Robin."

Robin walked towards her, Regina stepped back, but Robin proceeded to walk towards her. Once Regina was pressed against Robin and a wall, he began to talk.

"She is not my girlfriend. You are, I'm not letting you go that easily Regina."

"Get the fuck away from me." Regina growled as she pushed against Robin's chest. Robin just pressed himself against her harder.

"No." he said simply.

"Go run back to you girl-" Regina was cut off by a kiss. She fought him, but eventually gave in and kissed him back. She whimpered when he pulled her closer, if that was even possible. They continue to kiss for a while before Regina came to her sense and bit his lip with force, making Robin pull back.

"I swear to God if you bite me again-

"What?"

"Shut up." Robin kissed her again. Regina gasped at his words, Robin took advantage of her open mouth and plunged his tongue in her mouth making Regina moan. Robin picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled at his hair. Robin rocked against her, swallowing her moans.

Regina came back from her daze and bit his tongue. Robin pulled back once more and glared at her.

"You can't barge into my room, give me a half ass explanation and then kiss me."

"It seem like you were enjoying it so i think i can." Before Regina could respond, he was back on her, forcing her mouth open. She tried to push him off, he grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers and moved their hands above her head holding her with his hips against the wall.

Robin would never force her, he knew that if she really didnt want it she would have made that clear. So he continued to kiss her senseless.

He pulled away, "You are my girlfriend, i dont want anyone but you. Marion wanted to talk, she said how she was sorry then kissed me, i was going to push her off but you walked in. I would never cheat on you, you are way too precious to me. I'm sorry, but it is kinda like when Daniel kissed you."

Regina tried to process what he was saying, but with her mind on a daze it was kinda hard. "Um.. ok so.. Marion kissed you... i walked in.. like when.. Daniel kissed me."

Robin smiled, he loved that his kisses could do that to her. "Basically."

"That still doesn't make it right."

"I know it isn't right but how is it not right?"

"Why would you allow her to come in? Why couldnt you just make her stay outside?"

"Because I'm a gentlemen and it is only right that you allow someone in your house when they want to talk."

"Really you are a gentlemen? Coming into my room backing me against a wall and kissing me is what a gentlemen does?"

"Well I had to get it through your thick head that i only want you." Robin placed her hair behind her ear.

Regina hummed with a laugh.

Robin was looking at her so intently. He couldn't get over her beauty. She was truly the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Regina looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing you are just really beautiful." He whispered in the space between them, making Regina blush.

He kissed her again, making her dizzy. But then she remembered that technically they where still on a break. Regina pulled away before whispered, "You know we are still on a break, right?" Robin dropped her.

He went over to her bed and flopped down. "Why?"

Regina chuckled as she walked to her bed, she climbed on top of Robin, placing her knees on either side of his hips. Regina just shrugged.

"You are really confusing."

Regina laughed, "How?"

"You let me kiss you, repeatedly, but say we are still on a break, then you come over here and sit in my lap." Robin groaned.

Regina leaned down and kissed him. "Then maybe we don't need a break."

Robin smiled, then kissed her again. "Maybe you are right." They continued to share lazy kisses. They were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't see Cora come into the room. They continued to kiss each other.

"So i take it the situation was resolved between you two." They jumped apart, startled by Cora's voice.

Regina cleared her that throat, "You could say at that."

"So you guys arent on a break anymore?"

"How do you-"

"You said it when me and your father left."

"Oh, but no, we arent on a break anymore."

"Robin are you staying for dinner?"

"Um yes." With that Cora left.

"I have a question."

"What?"

"Are you still 'helping' Daniel?" Robin put air quotes around helping.

"Uh... yeah."

Robin knew how he felt but he supports her, so he will have to deal with it.

"How do you feel about that?"

"Um..i mean..i still don't trust him but I'll support you."

"Thank you." Regina kissed him.

Robin sat up as he continued to kiss her. Regina's arms went his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his head. Robin gripped her ass, pulling her tighter against him. Robin swiped his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she granted. They fought for dominance, Regina finally giving in when he sucked her tongue into his mouth. There was a knock on the front door.

"Are you going to get that?" Robin asked in between kisses.

"Not my guest." Regina continued to kiss him. Robin moved his mouth to her neck, kissing and sucking, Regina moaned.

"I really hope that is Robin making you moan like that." a new voice said, startling them.

Regina looked up and saw..Tink. "Um...yeah." Regina chuckled climbing off his lap. "Oh shit, i forgot you were coming this weekend."

"Nice to know you care so much."

Regina chuckled at her sarcasm. "I do care."

"So i take it you and Robin resolved your problems."

"You could say that but i saw Marion and him kissing."

"What? Robin!"

"She kissed me and i explain to Regina what happened."

Tink rolled her eyes at him. "You are so stupid sometimes."

"She kissed me." Robin stressed.

"Why was she even with you?"

"She wanted to explain why she cheated on me."

"Oh my gosh, you englishmen."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Robin chuckled.

"That you guys are to much of a gentlemen some times." Tink rolled her eyes, putting her stuff down.

Regina chuckled at that, "He is far from a gentlemen some times."

"Argh, i dont want to hear about that." Tink laughed, while Robin just shook his head.

"Well since you're here i guess you can stay. Robin is staying for dinner. So i guess we can hang out until then."

"Regina as much as i love spending time with you, i dont want to watch you and Robin make out."

"We won't be making out, and if we do anything it will be pg-13, so don't worry."

Tink scoffed, "Yeah okay."

"Hey, it not my fault my girlfriend is literally the most sexiest woman on the planet." Robin said as he wraps his arms around Regina from behind pulling her flush against him.

Tink just rolled her eyes at the couple. They are so cute it is annoying.

 **Here you go for another chapter, sorry that it is taking so long for chapters. But i will try to get them up faster.**

 **Please review!**


	12. Missing you and Sad reactions

Tink, Regina and Robin hung out until dinner, they ate dinner together, then Robin went home, now Tink and Regina are in the burnette's room talking.

"So, have you and Robin had sex yet?"

Regina blushed at the question, "Um...no"

"Why? Are you a virgin? Are you not ready for that step?" Tink was shocked, as much as they make out and are all handsy, someone would assume they are already doing it.

"Robin wants it to be special. He wants us to be in a hotel or something like that. He made it quite clear how he doesnt want it to be in either of our parents house. He wants us to be in a whole other state. He doesnt want anything to disrupt our night, since we are both virgins-"

"Wait, you both are virgins?" Tink thought that Robin and Marion had sex at least once. But she guess it made sense, Marion cheating on Robin. Sometimes she didnt understand Marion, what type of person would throw away their relationship for sex.

"Yeah, we are both virgins." Regina was confused by Tink's reaction. Did Robin lie to her? Did Robin and Marion have sex? But why would Robin lie? "Did they ever have sex?"

"Who?"

"Robin and Marion?"

"I dont think so, Marion would go around and tell people they did, but i pretty sure she was lying."

"Why?"

"One time Marion was telling the cheer team how good Robin was and some guys over heard. The guys asked Robin if Marion was any good in bed and Robin asked how could he know. The guys told him that they over heard Marion talking about it. Robin conforted Marion and they got into a argument, and i over heard Marion say that you would know how good i am in bed if you would actually get in bed with me. Long story short Marion was spreading rumors, Robin found out and i just so happened to be there for the argument."

"Wow." Regina didnt know how to take it. One thing for sure was that Marion is a liar.

"What?"

"Nothing it just makes me hate Marian even more."

"Welcome to the club. We all hate Marian." Tink giggled.

"I miss him."

"Who? Robin?"

"Yeah. Its like sad, i just saw him and i miss him."

"Not really sad just, you guys are probably still in the honeymoon stage. Just wait, you will be so used to him that it will be annoying." Tink chuckled looking at her friend.

"Thats the thing, i dont think we will ever get out of the 'honeymoon' stage." Regina looked so sad. She just really misses him.

Clank.

"Did you hear that?" Tink looked scared.

"Hear what?"

Clank!

"That?"

Regina walked to her window and pulled the curtain back and looked outside. "I dont see-"

"What is that?" Tink pointed to something that was moving.

Regina looked and saw that it was a person. She tried to get a look at their face but it was covered.

Regina heard a faint Oh fuck when the person almost slipped. Regina opened the window.

"Regina, what are you doing? Dont open the window." Tink whispered as she went to go hide in the closet.

"Its fine. Why are you climbing up my house?" Regina laughed.

"I miss you." Regina played it cool because it seem like they had the same idea.

"You just saw me." Regina helped him climbed through the window.

"Am i not allowed to see my girlfriend whenever i want." Robin smiled as he pulled her by the waist against him and leaned in to kiss her. Regina happily accepted the kiss. Robin pulled away. "Where is Tink?" He looked around not seeing his friend.

"Hiding in the closet. Tink you can come out, it was just Robin."

Tink came out of the closet and smiled. "Can i have some of your clothes?"

"What? Why?" Regina asked looking at her friend.

"Have you seen your clothes? There are some really sexy things in there." Giving Robin the idea to look in her closet one day. Tink smiled as she walked to Regina's bed and got her phone. "Think about it." Tink began to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Seeing as he misses you and you miss him, i am not staying in here to watch you guys make out. I am going to hang with your sister." Tink walked out shutting the door behind her.

"Why does ever think all we do is make out?" Regina laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Maybe because that is all they see us doing." Robin smiled as he kissed her lightly. "It's not like i can resist you." Robin picked her up, walked to her bed and threw her down on to it. He climbed onto the bed and grabbed her thigh pulling her closer to him. Robin kissed her gently. "You want to know what else i cant resist."

Regina bit her lip, "Whats that?"

Robin's hands brushed against her sides. "Doing this." Robin smiled and began to tickle her.

"No Robin stop." Regina giggled.

Meanwhile in Zelena's Room

"What do you think they are doing in there?" Tink asked Zelena, not really sure she wanted to know.

"Probably having a heavy make-out session." Zelena laughed thinking back to when she went to Robin's house and witnessed one. Zelena laughed even harder.

"Whats so funny?"

"Do you remember the whole Daniel coming over and chasing Regina out of the house thing?"

"Yeah."

"Well, she went to go stay at Robin's?"

"What?"

"Yeah thats not the funny part. Anyway, i climbed up to his room, and knocked on the window. Long story short, Regina was in these velvet shorts and a tank top. No bra and a thong on. I pointed this out and Robin turn into like this animal. He pinned her against the wall and attcked her, i am not using attack lightly."

"Im not getting it." Tink was confused what does she mean by attack.

"First he backed her against the wall, then kissed her. He must have done something else because Regine moaned then her legs were wrapped around him. They made out against the wall, it was pretty hot." Zelena explained.

"You just stood there as they made-out. Creep."

"If you were there you would have watched too. It was really intense."

 _"No Robin stop"_

They heard Regina's voice through the wall.

"What do you think they are doing?" Tink asked.

"It sounded like she was laughing. Wanna go find out?" Zelena smirked.

"You mean go spy on them?" Tink asked shocked that she would even ask.

"If i am right in my assumption, it will be worth it." Zelena grinned.

Tink thought about it. "Lets go."

They walked to Regina's room and slightly opened the door so they could peek inside. They were on the bed and Robin was on top of her, tickling her.

"Robin stop it." Regina giggled and thrashed on the bed. "Robin quit." Robin tickled her harder. "Robin stop. Im not playing. I will end you, Robin Locksley." Regina threatened as she laughed.

"No you wont." Robin laughed. Robin moved his hands up and down her sides.

He brought one hand up and over her head, holding him up. Robin brought his mouth down to her neck, kissing it. Regina turned her head to give him more room. Robin sucked at her neck. "Robin." Regina moaned.

Tink and Zelena looked at each other and smiled. "That definitely wasnt a giggle." Zelena whispered. Tink laughed under her breath.

Next, they heard a sound that resembled a whimper. "What are you two doing?" Cora asked as she past them in the hallway. Zelena put a finger to her lips in an order to be silent. Cora raised her eyebrows at her daughter. She looked at the door they were crunched by, realizing that it is Regina's, she looked back at her oldest daughter. "Why are you at Regina's door?" Cora whispered.

"Robin is-" Zelena was cut off by a moan from inside Regina's room. "in there." Zelena finished with a grin. Cora squeezed her eyes shut. She most certainly didnt want to hear that. If it was coming from Zelena's room it would be expected but not from her little girl's. Cora groaned silently, against her best instinct, she moved to the door and peered in.

What she saw shocked her. Regina was laying on the bed with Robin pressed on top of her, one of his hands were intertwined with both of her hands above her head, his other hand was rubbing at her breast and they were kissing, slowly. Cora watched in shock as each time they pulled apart she saw their tongues. She heard Regina whimper when Robin moved his kisses to her neck. She watched as Regina turned her head towards the door.

Regina felt like she was being watched. She turned her head to give Robin more room. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light, she saw her mother. She gasped and sat up pushing Robin away in the process. Robin was confused, he followed her line of sight and saw her mother. Regina stood from the bed and in front of Robin, hiding the hard on, moments ago she felt against her thigh.

"Mother." Regina pressed her lips togerher, nervous about what her mother had to say.

Cora stood there in shocked. She couldnt say anything. Cora walked out of the room without a word, shutting the door behind her. Regina looked at Robin unsure, her mother always had something to say. Regina walked to the door and opened it, founding her mother walking down the stairs.

"Well done sis, all the days i have been alive i have never seen mother speechless." Zelena smirked at her sister. Regina whipped around to see her sister at her door.

"Shut up Zelena." Regina growled as she began to walk downstairs toward her mother.

Regina found her mother in her office, with a bottle scotch. "You know when you were born, i told you no matter what you will always be my little girl." Regina watched her mother carefully. Cora drunk straight from the bottle. "I never expect the day where you wouldnt be my little girl anymore." Cora felt like a part of herself was leaving. This is way she was so strict. She wanted to keep her little girl for herself. "I never imagined the day you would leave my side." Cora had tears in her eyes.

"Mother, i am still your little girl. I could never change that." Regina smiled in relief but also to comfort her mother. She was relieved that her mother wasnt mad at her. But she felt sad now, her mother thought she was leaving her. She could never leave her mother she loved her to much.

"Regina you are growing up. You are going to have boyfriends and friends that will take all of your time. They will be the ones to see you everyday. I will fade away. You will live your life and forget about me. My precious girl." Cora was crying now.

"Mother i will always make time for you no matter what. I love you and i love spending time with you. Yes i will live my own life but i will live it with you to guide me, help me when i dont know how to do something, help me through life. You will be there when i need you most and i will be there for you. Dont worry mother. No matter what i will always be your little girl." Regina had tears in her eyes. It was so sad. She went to her mother and grabbed the bottle putting it down onto the table. She hugged her mother, Cora wrapped her arms around Regina and held her tightly.

"I love you my sweet darling girl." Cora held Regina's face in her hands and brought their foreheads together.

"Really!? I would have been grounded if i was got with a boy, doing naughty things." Zelena said from the doorway effectively ending the intimate moment causing them to pull away.

"I have had all my life to prepare for you to leave me, but not Regina." Cora said as she looked at Regina lovely. Regina smiled.

"You caused trouble where ever you went. I on the other hand was the perfect little princess." Regina smirked at her sister.

"Is there a family meeting i didnt know about?" Henry chuckled as he walked into the office.

"No daddy. Mother is just being a tad bit dramatic." Regina smiled as she walked to her father's side.

"She was always dramatic wasnt she?" Henry grinned as he looked at his wife.

"Oh hush. I didnt realize my little girl would grow up so fast." Cora pouted.

"Get over it. She has grown up now, she has a boyfriend, she has someone to do naughty things to and do naughty things to her." Zelena smirked as she looked at her family.

"Zelena!" They all shouted in unison.

 **Hey! It has been a while, a few months now. I am sorry for the wait but i hope you guys like the chapter. And please go check out my new story Cant Stay Away, it is Swanqueen but i hope you like it.** **Reviews make me happy!**


	13. Costumes and Dirt bags

**_All mistakes are mine_**

October 29

Weeks have gone by and Regina has forgotten about the one holiday she loves the most.

"Costume?" Regina was confused why would she need a costume.

"Yeah, for halloween. Whats your costume?" Mary asked.

Regina almost losted it. Halloween. Halloween. HALLOWEEN! "Oh my gosh. Its almost halloween."

"What have you been doing living under a rock?" Tink laughed.

"Kind of. I have been study." Regina was trying to think of a costume. A couple weeks back Robin invited her to Emma's party. So it has to be good.

School went by in a blur. Now Regina was in her room, at her desk, looking up cute halloween costumes.

She soon learned that the cute ones were fairies and angels. So she tried a different method and looked up sexy costumes.

But she didnt like any of those either. Maybe she should design her own. She did have a thing for fashion. She needed help though with only two days left.

Regina went to her sister room. "Hey, i need help."

"With what?"

"I need a costume for halloween."

"Why dont you just buy one?"

"Because those arent really want i am looking for."

"So it is time to get out the old sewing machine." Zelena smirked. Her sister definitely has an eye for fashion. Some of Zelena's clothes were made by her sister.

"Thats what i was thinking. But i dont have any ideas."

"What about your old sketch book? Maybe you could look through it."

"Yeah, i guess." Regina hasnt made anything since him. He destoryed her hope of ever becoming a fashion designer.

"Your stuff is really good. Dont get in your head, just feel." Zelena knew her sister gave up fashion because of him.

"Want to help?" Regina was trying not to think about it.

"Sure." They both headed back to Regina's room.

Regina layed down on the floor. "What are you doing?" Zelena laughed.

"I may have given up on fashion but i kept all of my sketches." Regina reached out under her bed and got a box. She carried it to her desk and sat down. "Should i really be doing this? I mean i suck." Regina said as she looked down at the box.

"You do not suck. You are really good. Dont let Elijah get in the way of you following your dreams." Regina took in her sister's words.

Regina took a deep breath before opening the box. She went through the box. Looking at old photos of her and the guy that destoryed her dreams. She was so happy back then. Her vision began to blur, she didnt know why until she felt wetness on her cheeks.

Zelena remember how happy and in love her sister was. After everything that happen her sister was never the same. Maybe Robin can bring her sister back.

"You know it wasnt your fault right, you had to do it." Zelena said thinking about that awful day.

"It doesnt matter, i shouldnt have pushed him that far."

Zelena didnt say anything else. She felt sorry for her sister.

"Okay, i found it." Regina pulled out the sketch book that still looked brand new but it was filled with sketches of dresses and tops.

Regina and Zelena looked through the book before coming to the very end. They both gasped at the dress they saw.

"That would look so good on you." Zelena smirked.

The dress was absolute beautiful. It was just the right amount of sexy and dark.

"Do you think i could make this in two days?"

"It doesnt require a lot of suppiles-"

"But sewing leather is a bitch." Regina laughed.

"You can do it. Maybe it could even get your mind off of study and spending time with Robin." Regina just hummed. "When was the last time you guys hung out?"

Regina had to think about it. They hung out at least once after her mothers melt down and that was two weeks ago. "Oh god, I haven't been a good girlfriend." Regina sighed.

"No you have not." Zelena shook her head. Regina swatted at her.

"Shut up." Regina laughed.

"What type of girlfriend doesnt hang out with her boyfriend for almost two weeks?"

"The type of girlfriend that is extremely busy sometimes." Regina sighed.

"Hang out with him." Zelena advised Regina as she walked out the room.

 ** _Later On_**

Regina was on her computer, looking for leather parts for her dress. But she couldnt find what she was looking for, so she looked up rubber melted parts. She found what she needed and order it, then she got the sheer piece she needed and order that as well.

Now she needed to find her sewing machine.

"Mother, do you know where my sewing machine is?" Regina asked as she walked into her parents room.

"Regina, you threw that out."

"What!?" Regina would never waste money like that. That machine was over two thousand dollars.

"Remember you threw it out in a fit of rage. We told you not to but you were so angry you tore it apart, then threw it out."

"Oh." She remembers mildly tearing something apart that night. "Well i need a new one."

"Okay, well let me and your father think about it, then we will decide if you get a new one."

"But i need it now." Regina explained.

"Well then you are going to have to figure something out. I am not paying almost three thousand dollars for a machine that you probably wont use again." Cora exclaimed.

Regina had nothing to say. She was too upset. Maybe if she made this dress she will start to design again. Maybe she just needs a little push. Her parents dont know why she all of a sudden stopped designing. But Regina needs to know if she is talented in fashion or if what Elijah said was true. But there is only one way to find out. She needed to make that dress.

 ** _Later on_**

'Can you come over?' Regina texted Robin because she wanted to hangout with him.

Regina was laying in bed adding more to the dress. She didnt want to over do it but she wanted to wow Robin and probably everyone else. Regina heard her phone go off, telling her she got a message.

'Cant come over' Regina frowned. All she wanted was the comfort of her boyfriend. Regina heard her phone go off again.

'But you can come over' Regina would take it. It didnt matter where they were, as long as they were together.

Regina got up and went to change, she couldnt go out in shorts, seeing as the weather was getting colder. She changed into a pair of leggings and and a sweatshirt. Grabbing her keys, she told her parents that she was leaving and drove to Robin's house. She knocked on the door and was let inside by Caroline. She walked up to Robin's room and opened the door. Seeing Robin laying on his bed in sweats and a t-shirt brought her comfort.

"What are you doing?" He was on his computer looking at something intently.

Robin shut his computer. "That is for me to know and you to find out." Robin smirked as he rolled out of his bed to his feet and walked over to Regina, giving her a loving peck before walking away.

"Well can i find out now?" Regina tried.

"No you may not, it is a surpise." Robin smiled as he sat down in a bean-bag. "Are you going to act like a stranger and stand by the door or are you going to come sit?"

Regina walked over to Robin and sat in the opposite bean-bag.

"So whats up?" Robin said.

"Nothing, i just missed you." All the talk about Elijah got her feeling a type of way.

"No, there is something more. Tell me."

Regina took a deep breath. There were only two other people that new the story, her sister and her bestfriend. It made her feel insecure and overwhelmed with emotion. But she wanted to tell Robin. "I want to start making fashion again."

Robin was confused but nodded anyway. Then her last word confused him even more. "What do you mean by 'again'?"

"I mean i want to do it again. Back in New York, i was the go to person for fashion. Advice or creating an outfit but people always came to me. One day a man in his mid fifties approached me, he said his name was Richard and he praised my outfit. Telling me that there should be more people like me in the world. He asked where i got it, i told him that i made it and he just smiled and gave me a card." Regina took a deep breath because this is when everything changed for her. "It had the name of Tom Ford on it. Do you know who Tom Ford is?" Robin just shook his head. "Tom Ford is the man that created Gucci. He told me to give his husband a call and he will arrange a meeting so they could see more of my product." Robin smiled such a big smile, Regina wanted to smile but this is where it takes a dark turn.

"Wait, did they not like it?" Robin asked confused.

"No they didnt." Regina watched Robin frown. Robin was about to say something but Regina cut him off. "They loved it. Loved it so much that they wanted to give me my own brand." Robin's mouth fell open. He was in shock. He couldnt speak, he was really in shock. "Robin?"

Robin cleared his throat. "Um, Regina?"

"Yes?"

"Why the hell are you in Storybrooke instead of New York making millions?" Robin asked as he stood up and looked at her.

Regina sighed, her parents didnt have a problem with it but Elijah had one. "My then boyfriend didnt want me to. He told me i had no talent and i shouldnt waste my time chasing a dream that wasnt going to come true." Regina chanced a glance at Robin. He looked really upset and like he wanted to punch something.

"He is a dick and a jerk and an asshole."

"Thats not even the worst part." Reguna sighed sadly. "I told him i was going and he didnt take to kindly to that-"

"Did he hit you?" If looks could kill, was all Regina thought.

"God no, he knew better than to ever put his hands on me. But he tore all of my projects, he ripped them and set some of them on fire. He destoryed my babies and didnt care all because he didnt want me to move away for a year." Regina rolled her eyes. It wasnt forever she would have came back.

"I dont imagine you allowed him to get away with that. What did you do?"

"I was so angry and sad, i just told him to get out. He didnt, so i grabbed my keys and went to my car, only for him to follow me. I locked myself in the car so he couldnt get in. I started to drive but he threw himself in front of the car-" Regina begin to tear up because it was all her fault.

Robin was worried about what happened next.

"I...I umm...I ran him over...with my car." Regina lets out a breath. She waits for Robin to say something.

"Regina-"

 ** _I am sooooooooooo sorry for the long wait. I havent really had time but i apologize. Just to let you know you guys are awesome._**

 ** _P.S sorry for the cliffhanger_**

 ** _(No im not )_**


	14. Why?

"I know. Believe me, I know." Regina said as Robin stood there gaping at her.

Robin currently didn't have any words. He couldn't believe that Regina Mills, his GIRLFRIEND ran someone over. He only had one question.

"Did you kill him?" Robin waited for an answer. He didn't know what to do if she did.

"No, but he was severly injured."

"Okay." Robin thought about it. He didn't die, that's good. "But what happened to him?"

"He was in the hospital for about a month, then he had physically therapy because his legs were broken."

"Okay, but what happened after that. Did you ever see him again or?"

"Yes, i did. I told him i was sorry and i broke up with him. But he didn't leave me alone. He stalked me to the part of my mother hiring a body guard and I was only permitted to go to school and home." Regina has never told anyone this much, she doesn't know why she is telling Robin all of it. Maybe because she trust him and feels safe around him.

"Wow. Is that part of the reason you and your family moved to Storybrooke?"

"Yes, it is."

Robin stayed silent, trying to fully digest everything she just told him. Regina watched as he ponder everything. She was slightly worried that he would look at her different, that he may think that she is some crazy psycho. They stayed in silence until Regina couldn't handle it anymore.

"Does that change things?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like what do we do now?"

"Like do I still want to be with you?"

Regina waited for him to answer his own question.

"I don't know-" The instant moment he said that Regina's heart dropped. "You're kinda a psychopath. Like are you going to run me over if you ever get mad at me?" Robin chuckled.

Regina could do nothing but stare at him. _What?_ So many different emotions, anger and insecurity was the two biggest. Robin just continued to laugh. Was he laughing at her or her past?

Regina couldn't take it anymore, so she got up and walked out of his room.

"Regina?" She heard but continued to walk downstairs. "Regina wait, I was just joking."

Regina turned around as she got to the bottom of the stairs. "That's not funny."

"No, its not but I'm not going to break up with you."

"It's still not funny. You really had me scared."

"I'm sorry okay. I really lo- like you a lot. Nothing is going to change, I promise." Robin wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her.

Regina ignored the fact that he almost said he loved her because she didn't know if she was ready to say it either. "I like you a lot too." Regina wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck.

"Now what are you wearing for the Halloween party?" Robin asked trying to lighten the mood.

Regina chuckled because she finally got it done. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Can I get a hint?"

"It's not traditional."

"Good because I don't think I can handle you going as a sexy nurse or whatever."

"Why? Would that be to cliche?"

"Kind of and because you would look sexy as hell."

"Oh believe me, my costume is sexy, it's just not traditional." Regina laughed.

"What do you mean by not traditional?"

"I mean I made it myself."

"How?"

"Well, Tink has a sewing machine and I happen to know how to sew but you already know that."

Robin just hummed. "Let's go watch a movie or something."

They climbed the stairs and went to Robin's room and cuddled in bed as they watched the first Superman movie. After the movie they fell asleep.

* * *

"Regina" Nothing.

"Regina, wake up" Caroline said as she shook the young girl.

"Yes." Regina groaned out.

"Your parents said that it was fine for you to spend the night."

"What time is it?" Regina asked sitting up.

"It's about 9 o'clock at night."

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean to stay so long."

"Sweetheart, it's fine. Plus I don't think Robin minded seeing as he has been a little grumpy with not being able to see you." Caroline smiled. Regina looked at Robin seeing him so peaceful caused her to smile. Caroline observed Regina and the smile on her face. "Do you love Robin?"

Regina looked at Caroline shocked. "Um..."

"It's fine if you do. I just hope you guys last because I haven't seen him this happy in a while. Not even Marion could put a smile on Robin's face like you do."

"Thank you?" Regina questioned.

"Your welcome but you never answered my question. Do you love Robin?"

"Mrs. Locksley, I am in love with your son. I couldn't imagine my life without him."

"Maybe you should tell him that."

"I don't know if he feels the same."

"Oh believe me Regina, he does. Now would you like to come make some cookies with me?"

Regina didn't really know Robin's parents that well, so she jumped at the opportunity. "Absolutely."

Regina walked downstairs with Caroline, leaving Robin in bed.

After making sure they were going, Robin asked the question, "Does she really love me?" She just said she did. Robin was awake the entire time but wanted to listen to them talk. He may have invaded her privacy but it was worth it. "Regina really does love me."

Robin jumped out of bed and walked downstairs. Peeking into the kitchen, he saw his mum and Regina laughing as they mixed the dough for the cookies. "I couldn't imagine my life without you either." Robin said as he walked into the kitchen, startling his mum and Regina.

"Were you listening to our conversation upstairs?" Regina questioned.

"Do you love me?"

Regina didn't know what to say. She was shocked that Robin was actually listening. But she knew at this point she could only say one thing. "Yes." Regina whispered quietly, feeling frightened but Robin may not feel the same.

Robin smiles, "Good because I love you too."

Caroline just watched as the smile on Regina's face grew ten times more happier.

Regina couldn't stop smiling as Robin walked towards her. "Really?" Regina asked as Robin pulled her towards him.

"Yes." Robin whispered as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

"Good." Regina pressed her lips to Robin's, kissing him with so much love and passion. Robin pulled her closer and turned his head for a different angle. Regina swiped her tongue against Robin's bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth, which Robin allowed. Regina traced every inch of his mouth, tasting him and enjoying it when Robin returned the favor.

They couldn't get enough of each other, so much so that they thought, they were the other two but they didn't realize Caroline was in the kitchen as well witnessing the whole thing. It is good to see such young love blossom and grow. All Caroline wanted for her son was to find happiness and because of Regina he has. With that in mind, Caroline slowly walked out of the kitchen to give them privacy, bumping into her husband along the way.

"Shh..."

"What?" Mark asked.

Caroline waved for him to follow her, she walked into the living room. "Regina told Robin that she loved him and Robin said it back." Caroline squealed in a whisper.

Mark smiled at his wife's enthusiastic nature for the young couple. Mark had to admit he hasn't seen his son this happy in a long time, it's refreashing. "That's exciting." But he couldn't help imagining what would happen next for the young couple. "Maybe we should talk to them."

"About what?"

"I heard them a couple weeks ago."

"Wait you mean?" Mark just nodded in confirmation. "Oh ok, wow, um, what should we say?"

"Well I already gave him condoms and I think he is old enough to understand how it works."

"You encourage him to have sex?" Caroline looked at her husband incredulously.

"I would rather them have sex and be protect then have unprotected sex and lead to a pregnancy."

"Good point but still did you at least talk to him?"

Mark rubbed the back of his neck, "Not really. I just handed him the condoms and explained why I gave them to him."

"Mark!"

"What?"

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

"What in the world?"

 ** _Beep! Beep! Beep!_**

"I may have burned some cookies." Regina said as she walked into the living room. "But it's okay I already took them out."

"How did you burn cookies?" Mark asked.

Regina blushes, "I was kind of distracted." Mark looked at his son.

"I blame you for no dessert." Mark said with a smirk.

"It's not my fault that Im irresistible." Robin chuckled.

"Absolutely, it's your father's." Caroline said as she walked out of the living room.

 **A/N: I'm so sorry, it has been so long, I will try to be my active but I hope you guys have checked out my other stories. Enjoy and please review and give me some ideas of what you guys want.**


End file.
